Reflection
by xPaige Turnerx
Summary: AU. '...I looked down at the lifeless body pooled at my feet, not surprised it didn't have a heartbeat. But...where the hell was mine' Takes place just before graduation in New Moon. Alice/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: AU. '...I looked down at the lifeless body pooled at my feet, not surprised it didn't have a heartbeat. But...where the hell was mine?' Takes place just before graduation in New Moon. Alice/Bella.**

BELLA

"Yes, Alice....No, I promise you I'm looking at it right now. Ask Edward if you don't believe me." I said, tossing the phone over my shoulder, knowing Edward would catch it. I glared at the dress hanging in my closet and the shoes sitting underneath it. Blue, frilling out at the bottom that was just above the knees so I wouldn't trip. No, anything lengthy that covered up my legs was too damn dangerous. Tomorrow was graduation, the reason for these atrocious articles of clothing to be in my closet in the first place. But, Alice had said that I in fact would not kill myself in the heels, nor would I look like a fool in the dress. I found that hard to believe; but hey, you never bet against Alice.

Edward chuckled and I turned to see him shaking his head while he lounged on my bed. "They are here and intact." He paused and his brow furrowed. "Yes, I understand. I'll be there quickly." He said and hung up my phone, placing it on the desk beside the bed. He turned to look at me with a frown. "Carlisle is having a family meeting, something about where our next move will be." He said, getting to his feet in a graceful move. He planted a kiss on my forehead, much to my dismay; he had been doing that a lot lately, and then moved to the window, opening it up. "Any suggestions of where you would like to move to, love?"

I shook my head, smiling at him. "No preference."

With that, he smiled his crooked smile, that left me swooning at a decreasing rate everyday, and leapt out of my window. I waited a few seconds, before I knew he was long gone, and then sighed, frowning as I got under the covers of my blankets. I growled, turning over in the bed, facing away from the window as I tried to recall the last time I had gotten a kiss on the lips instead of the forehead, and was even more irritated when I couldn't. Our relationship seemed to be more platonic than even before he left.

The air rushed from my lungs, my eyes squeezing shut. It still hurt, just thinking about him leaving me alone in that forest tore at my heart. Maybe I was being unreasonable; Edward apologized for days once we returned from Italy, always reminding me he hadn't meant a word he said, that he loved me with all his heart.

But...how could you hurt someone you loved, so badly? It was clear that I was devastated, he could see if on my face, yet he still went? And then he had the nerve to feel hurt that I was so quick to believe his lies?

And when he heard that I was dead; he came racing over to confirm it, or to maybe even try and stop it, at least comfort Charlie in his time of sorrow - Oh wait, that _wasn't_ him. It was Alice. Edward was too busy running off to Italy because he couldn't live with the guilt, I mean; _couldn't live without me_.

It was stuff like this that had me doubting him. He was also even more over protective than before he left; actually _ordering_ me not to see Jacob anymore. Thankfully Alice came to my rescue, telling Edward he was being an ass and I had every right to see my friend. Because, Jacob is a friend before a werewolf, just like the Cullens are a family before vampires.

I sighed, pulling my pillow over my face.

Which evidently wasn't the best thing to do.

My breathing started to feel funny, so I threw the pillow back off my face. When I still didn't feel that refreshing sensation with every breath, I sat up, taking in a huge lungful of oxygen. My eyes widened as it still wasn't there and I started to freak out, my breath coming out in short, sharp gasps. My heart sped up, beating furiously in my chest, leaving an ache and I squeezed my eyes shut. A tingling sensation ran through me that soon turned into a burning feeling and I cried out, wrapping my arms around my chest.

What was going on? What was wrong with me?

A strangled scream ripped from my throat as I tore at my neck where a searing heat exploded. My eyes snapped open and I jumped to my feet, scrambling for my door as I heard Charlie stumble down stairs, calling my name. I screamed again, tears streaming down my cheeks and the fire spread through me, my heart pounding so hard that I was sure it was going to crack my rib cage. I looked down at my shaking hands, seeing my fingertips bloodied from scratching at my neck, and looked away.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled through the door, pounding on it seeing as it was locked.

My eyes started fluttering as my screaming got louder. I was starting to feel drowsy and alert at the same time. Like my mind was trying to lose consciousness, but couldn't, due to the fire burning through me. I whimpered, hoping Alice would see this soon and send someone over. Just before my eyes closed, I caught a glance at the scar on my hand. The one I had gotten last year. The one from James.

And suddenly, with a jolt, I realized that this was a burning I was all too familiar with.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I staggered forward a few steps, blinking a few times to try and clear my vision. That was odd, I still couldn't see. What was even more odd was the fact that I could no longer feel the burning; like someone had just flipped a switch and it was gone. But why did I feel it in the first place? No one had changed me. Edward had barely kissed me, let alone bite me. Was it from James' bite? Was there still traces of venom that had needed time to activate? Or had I been so deep in thought and frustrated with Edward that I hadn't even realized Victoria had climbed into my room and bit me?

I growled. None of those seemed right. I froze, my growl catching up with me and how...feral it sounded. Kind of like...when the Cullens growled. I blinked a few more times but still couldn't see anything and figured my head was buried in my pillow, and waited for Edward to start laughing as he realized I was awake. But Edward's laugh never came, and this certainly didn't feel like my pillow. For one, it was much warmer than my pillow. It was also moist by my mouth, but perhaps I was just drooling..._very attractive Bella._

I pulled my head back, stumbling back a few steps at the sight before me. My eyebrows shot up as I realized what I was looking at. My face had just been buried in someone's neck! I let out a silent scream, seeing that this someone's neck was ripped open and drained of blood. That's what was moist. With a start, I dropped the man, and raised a hand to wipe my face, looking at the crimson liquid dripping from it with wide eyes. I looked down at the lifeless body pooled at my feet, not surprised when it didn't have a heartbeat. But...where the hell was mine?

I shook my head, stepping back away from the dead man's body until I hit a wall...and said wall crumpled slightly from my force. Taking a deep breath, I immediately regretted it as it felt like someone poured molten lava down my throat. I grimaced and clutched it, looking around at where I was. Some sort of alley, dark, but strangely enough, I could still see perfectly. The sky overhead was cloudy, hiding the stars, and the only light was coming from the busy street to my right.

I sighed, again hissing as my throat burned, and decided to just hold my breath as I made my way to the light. It was a little off-putting when my lungs didn't threaten to explode after a few moments, didn't even shudder. When I got to the sidewalk, I kept my face angled down and quickly made my way over to the closest window to get a peek at myself. I gasped at the glowing ruby red eyes staring back at me, closing them and shaking my head before opening them again. So...that was startling. I moved on to the rest of my face quickly, a shocked numbness taking over as I scrutinized the stranger looking back at me in the reflective surface. Pale, alabaster skin, long black hair, average height.

What. The. Hell. Happened. To. Me?

I quickly wiped my mouth on my sleeve again as I watched the crimson drip from my chin, my eyes tearing up. I got even more disturbed when I could only managed a heaving dry sob, that it was actually impossible for those tears to fall. Was this some kind of sick twisted dream? My subconscious telling me that I did not want to be one of these creatures.

Of course I didn't want to be one of these creatures. This was a human drinking, life taking, lethal creature.

I wanted to be a vegetarian, fun loving, life sparing, friendly vampire. With my vegetarian family.

I wanted to be a daughter, sister, a wife.

Not the monster hiding in the shadows, ready to take the daughter, sister, wife.

My nostrils flared and I bared my teeth, a snarl erupting from clenched teeth. _Fangs._ I had freaking fangs now. I slid my tongue across them, hissing when I felt it slice open as I pressed too hard. The Cullens did a real good job of hiding theirs. Was it for my benefit? Actually, now that I studied this creature in the window, I noticed that the Cullens did a real good job at hiding all of the vampire in them. This body was almost cat like, the way it moved was so much different from my jerky, clumsy human moves. It was fluid, had the natural grace of a feline predator. No wonder the Cullens didn't get along with Jake, him being a giant dog. They were practically cats.

Even the eyes, though they appeared normal...your mind just said cat when you looked in them. It's not like they had slitted pupils, but they seemed to watch everything like a cat would as it watched a mouse or bird. I gasped, a hand covering my mouth... I was watching everything like it was my prey.

Because it was.

Because I was a vampire.

But not in the way I wanted.

I still wanted to be me.

And, clearly, I was _not_ me any more.

My eyes caught four other pairs of glowing red ones in the window behind me. Four rather tall and muscular looking guys stood on the other side of the street. I wouldn't say they were bigger than Emmett; I was fairly certain he could take any of them on, one on one. But all of them standing together did look like a quite intimidating force. The first guy had black hair, slicked back, and sharp features; a strong jaw, squared shoulders. A solid looking guy.

The next one was blonde with his hair hanging in his red eyes. His features too were sharp, but he was slightly slouched, and had more of a rounded jaw. He seemed younger than the rest. But that didn't make him any less of a threat. Even through his light sweater, you could see the muscles in his arms and chest.

The tallest of the group had dark brown hair and an actual goatee. It was almost comical to see. I hadn't ever heard of a vampire with facial hair, though the Cullens didn't talk about others very much. I had kind of had the impression that vampires couldn't have facial hair. I briefly wondered the if they could have tattoos, or if there were over-weight vampires.

I mentally shook myself, escaping my reverie, and looked to the last guy. His hands were in his pockets, his tank top stretched across his muscled chest, and his hair shaven. I immediately pegged him as Russian before he even spoke. I had a knack for guessing people's nationalities, and now that I looked, the black haired man was probably Italian. Possibly Brazilian.

Now, the important question. Were they after me? Or were they with me? Was this a coven out to end me? Or was it _my_ coven?

They all seemed to be wearing black, whether it be a tank top, T shirt, sweater, coat, or hoody, with black jeans and shoes. I glanced down, hoping I was wearing something similar, a clue to tell me they were not going to kill me the moment I walked up to them. Black combat boots, black jeans, a red corset, and a red trench coat. Hm. Tough call.

I took a deep breath and mentally screamed at myself to stop doing that, swallowing the burning venom, and began to glide across the street. Damn human tendencies. I shouldn't be nervous. Vampires aren't nervous. Besides, there are too many humans around for them to do anything drastic; it would cause a scene.

They all nodded to me as I stopped in front of them, and I nodded back, trying to keep any fear from my face. It was quiet as I stared at them all and they all stared at me back. I took a little whiff; they smelt like nature, like the earth and trees, and just...nature. The blonde vampire shook the hair from his eyes and I would have snorted and called him emo, but it seemed to suit him. "So," He said, his voice smooth, silk like. It was different from Edward's, and I assumed it was because Edward had tried to make his rough and human like. "Are you finished?" He asked, jerking his head back in the direction of the alley.

I frowned and nodded. "Quite finished." My eyes widened a fraction of an inch. Damn, this vampire had a soft tone. It reminded me of the wind. It was calm and relaxing, soothing. That man probably just followed her back there, she probably just had to ask, her voice luring him away. It sounded so trustworthy. Almost innocent. While it was terrible of me to think so; I still did think it was really awesome. Vampires' voices alone were weapons.

The black haired man studied my eyes that weren't quite as red as theirs and frowned. "You better be; you get exceptionally angry when you're thirsty." He commented and I was right, he had traces of an Italian accent.

My lip curled back in a snarl. "I said; I'm finished!" I hissed. Ah, there it was, the steel in every angry vampire's voice. The one that used to have me quivering when Alice and Edward fought; though it was rare, it still did happen. I rolled my shoulders and closed my eyes, putting on a smile before opening them again. "Sorry, I _am_ fine; just...a little stressed. I'm okay though, I promise."

The man nodded and I looked at the others, seeing they were all waiting for me to say something. The buzzed cut guy on the end had me staring at him though, he was watching me curiously, his eyebrow slightly raised. He looked away when I caught him; turning his face to break eye contact. Even that small gesture was fluid. I couldn't fathom why the Cullens would hold back so much. "Well if we're all sated, then we could leave, yes?" The man with the goatee asked, looking around at the people who were glancing at us.

Th others nodded so I did as well and they looked at me expectantly. My brow furrowed. What were they waiting for? "What? Do I still have blood on my face?" I asked, lifting a pale hand up to it. Hm, I could remember when just the thought of blood made me queazy; now it filled my mouth with venom. I wondered if that was how it was like with all vampires, or if this vampire was just addicted to blood.

The blonde guy shook his head. "Nope. Where are we headed though?" He asked.

"Oh." _Oh!_ I was the coven leader?...Cool. Alright, alright. I turned my back to the others, looking up and down the streets, trying to guess where we were. It was hard to tell. Okay, improvise Bella, improvise. You and Alice took drama together this year, think back to class, think back to class. Well that didn't help, now all I could think about was Alice and I giggling and laughing, having fun, and how much I already missed her. My un-beating heart ached with longing and I jumped slightly from the surprise. That was...new. "I need to think. Let's find a hotel." I mumbled, my shoulder's slumping.

We began off down the street, the guys forming a semi circle around and behind me without hesitation or thought. It must be usual. It felt slightly funny for me. Usually I was trailing behind everyone, or scooped up in Edward's arms because he thought that the human was too tired, or too feeble to walk. I might slip and fall. Of course, he didn't help, because how was I supposed to try and get better if he just carried me all my life. But now it was different; _I_ was the leader, people followed _me_; hell, if I _was_ the leader, then these vampires would probably step into on coming traffic without questions, if I asked. I felt powerful.

But at the same time, not. I really, _really_ had little strength and power when it came to bloodlust resistance. I had to stop breathing all together again when we walked up to the hotel. Was this what it was like for Jasper? I had already understood when Jasper had attacked at my birthday party, I didn't blame him and forgave him immediately, right then and there, but now...not only did I understand why, but I also wondered why it took him so long. I would have snapped long ago. Hell, I was just barely holding it together as we approached the front desk. I could have really used Jasper right then, his comforting gift, his words, just his presence would have made me feel better. It always did; we didn't really see much of each other or talk a lot, we were never alone together because of his thirst, but he still felt like a brother to me. He was there when we were running from James, his words of advice, his understanding looks.

I plastered on a smile that was strained as my throat cracked. Or felt like it. There was really no words to describe the feeling other than fire. It was like someone lit a campfire in my throat. The man at the desk looked up from his computer, his eyes bugging out at the five impossibly gorgeous people standing before him. I felt my confidence boost, my smile becoming less strained. "Excuse me, but we need a room." I said, forcing my voice to be soft and inviting.

His eyes had immediately locked with my own as soon as I had made noise. They had taken on a glassy quality, and cloudy, like he wasn't actually seeing me, and had leaned forward. That...never happened with the Cullens...right? Was that how I looked? No. I was sure this hadn't ever happened. "A room.." He repeated, hanging on my every word.

I raised an eyebrow, clearing my throat and snapping my fingers. The man blinked a few times, his eyes clearing and he straightened up, looking around confusedly. I tried to keep my voice neutral. "Sir?" He looked at me, looking me up and down and got a flirtatious look on his face, nodding at me with a smirk. Gross. "_Give me the card to the penthouse._" I whispered, remembering a book I had recently read. It was Angela's suggestion, it was about sirens, or...mentioned them. I couldn't remember, the memory was kind of hazy. But anyways, I wanted to see if this vampire had any gifts like the Cullens, like maybe hypnotizing after the reaction I got before.

The cloudy, far out look returned and he reached into the long drawer in front of him without breaking eye contact. He pulled out a card, handing it to me. "The penthouse key..."

I nodded and smiled at him. "Thank you." I chimed and again he blinked furiously.

"Uh, right. Enjoy your stay?" He said, looking around him.

I turned on my heel, briskly over to the elevator with the guys right behind my like my own shadow. It was silent in the elevator until the little boy who had been riding it up and down got off, a scared look on his face. I frowned. "You didn't have to use it. We could have paid." The black haired guy said. I really needed to figure out these guys' names.

"Use what?" I asked innocently.

The man with the goatee chuckled. "Robyn, you're going to get this hotel in an uproar and we're going to get kicked out once someone tries to purchase the penthouse."

So, this girl is Robyn. We're getting somewhere. "Don't get your panties in a knot, we won't be here long." I smirked over my shoulder at him. "Besides, aren't you even a little exited to mess up the room?" I had always watched movies where people had the penthouse and always, _always_ had the urge to really mess it up, jump on the beds, order room service, stay up late watching movies on the huge TVs. Of course, now I wouldn't have to worry about having to go to sleep, nor would I need to call room service.

No, now I'd just sit in the bathroom, try to pull myself together, and figure all this out.

The elevator doors opened as I swiped the card across the little scan thing when we had stopped, and we all stepped out into the penthouse. That was pretty cool. "Make yourselves at home, I just need to freshen up." I announces, making a B - line to the washroom. I quickly shut the door behind me, hopping up onto the counter and buried my face in my hands. Breathe Bella. Alright, what do we know.

I had some sort of fit in my bed, and...went through the change? No...Sort of...I don't know.

Alright, moving on.

Then I was in this vampire body. In an alley. _In the process of killing someone_, my inner voice chirped in. I bit my lip, whimpering. I _had_ killed someone. I gasped, looking up and turning around on the counter, crouching to look in the mirror at my red eyes. "That _was_ me." I whispered. I froze, listening to see if the other heard me, but TVs and stereos were blasting. "That was me. I was already in the body and in control. Oh god... I killed someone!" I fell off backwards from the counter, landing on the floor behind me gracefully, sitting on the edge of the bath tub.

I'm a vampire.

I killed someone.

I have a coven.

I have a gift.

Moving quickly and not giving myself time to react seemed to be helping.

I need to get back to Forks and try to fix this. But I couldn't yet, what if when I got close to my body, I snapped and killed me? I was, apparently, more tempting than most humans, so would it be even worse now. Wait. I had been a vampire for a couple hours now; I noticed, looking at the clock on the wall. Huh, time really does pass by quickly as a vampire. Edward should have been back. Everyone should be awake and heading to school.

Did Edward ditch the whole night and not pick me up? Did he not stop by and see the comatose body laying behind my door? Or...was someone in _my_ body now. Was Robyn in me? And if she was, could Edward not tell? He better be able to tell.

My fists clenched and I seethed; my money was on that he couldn't tell. Edward hardly knew me anymore. I had changed and he didn't take the time to get to know me again. He still treated me the same, still talked to me the same, like nothing was different for him. Vampires might be set in stone, but humans aren't and he didn't understand that like the other Cullens did.

I would wait. I'd anonymously phone the Cullen house in two days and ask for Edward Cullen. If he answered, it meant that he wasn't looking for me, and he was fooled. Then I'd call my house and ask for Bella. And then...well, I'd cross that bridge when I got to it.

I got to my feet, looking back in the mirror. No more shorter hair. This girl's was long, down to her waist, and would probably suck brushing it and take forever. No more brown hair. Just _black_. No more brown eyes. Just a haunting, glowing red. No more uneven lips or scars with funny, interesting backstories. Perfect, white, blemish free skin. Like a porcelain doll. Wait. What's that? A scar caught my eye and I turned my head, lifting my hair off the left side of my neck, gasping at the huge scar. It looked like an animal had bitten into her, much like my old scar from James. It must have been ten times worse on the neck.

It _was_ ten times worse on the neck. I remembered it. From right before I passed out. I grimaced, thinking of it.

"Robyn! Ivan says we need to get going; the humans will be up soon." I heard someone call.

I sighed to the reflection once more, opening the door and breezing out to the elevator doors where the others were. "I assume they will send someone up soon." Ivan, who did have a Russian accent, said, running a hand over his buzz cut hair. He had that odd look again when he glanced at me.

I nodded. "Alright. Any plans on where we're going?" I asked, getting into the elevator with them. I kept expecting exhaustion to come, after all of this, so I could sleep like a baby for hours and feel rejuvenated once I awoke. But, instead, I couldn't sleep, and I was starting to feel like I was being winded up, ready to explode.

The black haired guy spoke up. "Aro _has_ been inviting you to stop by for the past couple of months. We could go to Italy."

"No, Vincenzo. Just because you were in the guard doesn't mean your loyalty still lies with them and it does _not_ mean you do whatever they say, whenever they say." The blonde guy hissed. Another name. Vincenzo. Definitely Italian.

The guy with the goatee put a hand on my shoulder. "You decide, obviously they can't, Vince is biased to Italy, and Thane is biased because he hates the Volturi."

Thane? These guys must have been ancient. Or, just picked really cool names over the years. Ivan spoke up as we walked back through the lobby to the front doors of the hotel. "Vladimir and Stefan also wanted us to stop by."

"Think they're all trying to recruit us?" Thane asked, shoving his hands in his pockets, looking up at the cloudy sky.

Vincenzo shook his head smiling. "Probably. If I had to guess, I's say that the Romanians are trying to rebuild their coven to take back what was theirs, and Aro, Caius, Marcus are trying to get to everyone they might. Aro probably just wants to know where we stand on the issue, do us some favours in return for a favour some time in the future for them."

Vampire politics. Ugh. "Hm. Well, there's no harm in keeping them both waiting a little longer, is there?" I asked.

The man with the goatee grinned. "None at all."

This coven leader business wasn't that tricky once you got the hang of it.

A woman covered in tattoos staggered into me, clearly drunk, or on some kind of drugs, and started cursing up a storm. I growled, ready to tear her a new one and send her on her drunken way. But the second I opened my mouth, my throat burst into flame and my growl became audible, making the woman gasp and stumble back. Before I could stop myself, I stepped forward, crouching down to grab her by her shoulders, lifting her up like she weighed no more than a piece of paper.

She looked down at me with wide, terror filled eyes, that had dilated pupils. I snapped in her face, feeling the venom drip from my fangs as Ivan grabbed my shoulder, pushing me in behind the building we were walking by. He sent the others on their way so there wouldn't be a crowd and attract people, keeping as much distance from me as he could. I was crouched down beside a dumpster, holding the unconscious woman close to me protectively, snarling at Ivan. All that ran through my head was; _mine._

Ivan stilled completely, not even breathing anymore and after a few seconds, I could hear it.

_Thump thump._

_Thump thump._

_Thump thump._

My eyes locked on the throbbing pulse point of the woman's neck where, ironically, was a tattoo of a vampire bite. My teeth cut through the flesh of her neck like a knife through butter and soon the sweet, seductive smelling, warm liquid was running down my throat, soothing and putting out the fire.

I pulled back after a few minutes, breathing heavily and looked over to Ivan who was staring at me angrily. I wiped my mouth again, licking the blood from my hand, and got to my feet, cradling the..._body_ to my chest. My eyes filled with the tears again and more dry sobs wrenched through me as I stared at Ivan with pain filled eyes. I had just killed. Again. She could have been someone's mom or sister. A teacher...well, not a teacher. But...the love of someone's life.

"You're not Robyn."

0-0-0-0

**Another new story. I know. I've actually got like three new stories on the go. But this is the one I've decided to start publishing.**

**The Cullens will have more to do with the story soon. Don't worry. I should also let you know that Alice and Jasper aren't together in this, just really close.**

**Review and tell me what you think! Please? ^^**

**-Paige-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: AU. '...I looked down at the lifeless body pooled at my feet, not surprised it didn't have a heartbeat. But...where the hell was mine?' Takes place just before graduation in New Moon. Alice/Bella.**

BELLA

"You're not Robyn."

I stared at Ivan with cautious eyes, ready for him to snap and attack me, demanding to know where Robyn was and what I was doing in her body. He didn't though; he stood there, watching me watching him, like I might be the one to explode. Hell, I might; I sure did feel like it. I slowly shook my head once, looking down at the body in my arms, my face falling. "I killed her." I whimpered.

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Robyn? Or the junkie?" I looked up at him helplessly, lifting the body higher and gesturing to her with my head, seeing as my throat constricted at the realization of what I had just done. He sighed, again running his hand over his hair. "Alright, come on now; that's what we do. It's us or them. Someone has to die."

I shook my head furiously, marching up to him, ignoring it as he tensed. "No one has to die. Animals. We can sustain ourselves on animals." I cried.

Ivan growled at me, stepping up into my face, grabbing the body from my arms viciously. "The animals still die, Robyn."

I grabbed at my hair...her hair...the black hair. "I'm not Robyn!" I screamed.

Ivan swung the body over his shoulder, grabbing the collar of my trench coat, pulling me up close again. "Someone has to die. The animals have to die and they have families just like us. You don't think that they can't feel pain, love, that they can't think or communicate with each other just like us? Someone always dies. It's called the circle of life; now get over it and follow me, we need to get rid of the body." He shoved me back after his little speech.

If I were still human, I would have fallen to the ground; instead, I caught my footing, wrapping my arms around myself, and nodded at him. I held up a hand, silently telling him to wait while I went to make sure the sidewalk wasn't too crowded. I peeked down either way, seeing a group of teenagers to the right, and just the odd person or two to the left. "Come on." I said, shoving my hands into my pockets, walking down the street beside him, hanging my head.

"I told the others that we would meet them at the bus station once we were done." He murmured quietly. I nodded in response and continued to follow him down the sidewalk. It was starting to get brighter out but, like Forks, the sky was one large, grey cloud, keeping the sunlight at bay, letting us stay hidden and undetected amongst the humans. We were walking at a fast pace, and it was still odd to not feel tired, or like my legs were jelly; I was fine. I'd say perfect, but really, I wasn't even close. I might have been fine physically, but I was messed inside.

Ivan walked into a national park of some sort, ignoring the people who turned to stare at us. Ivan seemed unaffected by the attention, and I supposed it was because he was used to it by now. Who knew how old he was, this kind of thing could have been happening every day for centuries now for him. I looked down at my hands, turning them over, clenching them. How old were they? What had they done over the years? What were they responsible for?

We exited the park out the back, breaking opened the door that was chained, with ease. Behind it was more fields with trees every now and then, far from sight of the humans. It was here that I knew we'd be burying this woman. Ivan dropped the body and it landed with a thud beside one of the many trees, making me flinch. He reached up, grabbing a branch of the tree, and flicked his wrist, the large branch snapping off. The tree being old, and nearly snapping just from the wind, helped keep the shock value to a minimum. He quickly began stabbing and pushing around the soil, digging an odd shaped hole for the man's body.

I looked at the woman, hoping that maybe I'd feel better if she looked like...I don't know, a serial killer? Someone who did something terrible. It would definitely ease my conscience. The woman looked...weird, to put it bluntly. Along with all the tattoos, her greasy brown hair was pulled back in a pony tail, a long, her tattoos under her eyes were of odd designs, and multiple piercings on each ear. Rings lined her fingers, and she had a bunch of crystal balls the size of a marble hanging around her neck on chains, and some on woven thread. She wore black suit pants, a purple blouse that looked torn, frayed, and dirty, and a long black coat that had seen better days. I would have said she was a bum if it weren't for the piercings and tattoos and jewelry.

Ivan jumped back up out of the hole, grabbing the woman by her coat, and tossing her in. He stared down at the body for a few seconds until he began kicking the dirt back in it, covering it up. I fell back onto the ground, holding my head in my hands. "I-I think I killed a carni." I whispered.

I heard Ivan heave a sigh. "What? What's a carni?" He didn't sound too chipper.

I waved on of my hands in the air without looking up. "You know, one of those people who works at a carnival. She looked like maybe a psychic or a future seeing act." Future seeing...Alice! Had Alice seen any of this? Was she looking for me? Could she even see me? Or did she just see the impostor? Again, the ache in my chest presented itself when I thought of the little pixie. What was that all about?

When I looked up again, Ivan just finished, turning to me. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded and he held out his hand to pull me to my feet. We began our trek back the way we came, just as silent as before. Until he spoke, breaking the silence. "Who are you?"

I sighed, laughing bitterly. "Robyn." I glanced over at him and he didn't look amused. "Bella Swan." Pain was evident in my voice. I was still me even though I wasn't me, right?

Ivan was quiet again for a few minutes. "You seem to know an awful lot about vampires, Bella Swan, so I assume you were one as well?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. Human and hated it."

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

I nodded. "The Volturi knew. We made a deal. But yeah, I was human."

He huffed, scratching the back of his neck, rolling his shoulders. "Well I guess that gets rid of the thought that you might have done this."

"No, I was just laying in bed when I started to burn." I turned to Ivan sharply, putting a hand on my hip. "Does Robyn have any gifts? Maybe she did this."

Ivan shook his head. "None like that. She has very weak mind manipulation. It's what you were doing to the man at the counter in the hotel."

"Oh?"

"Something about her voice. She can use it on humans for as long as she likes, but with vampires it's a little more difficult. Especially if they have a gift of their own." He replied. "She is the…was the, closest thing to a Siren on this planet."

We began walking again, in a comfortable silence; Ivan glancing at me when he thought I didn't notice, and I him. I was trying to read his expression and body language to guess how close the two were. He didn't seem utterly upset that she wasn't around anymore, but it did seem to have a little affect on him. "What was she like?" I asked. This would definitely let me know; how he described her.

Ivan shook his head. "She was an…unpleasant woman." He replied. Okay; definitely not mates. I raised an eyebrow as we approached the park again. "Let's just say you would be lucky if you never met her."

I nodded and we continued on until the park. "Do the others know I'm not Robyn, as well?" I asked. Hopefully, I didn't really want to continue on like I knew what I was doing, because I really didn't, and I also didn't feel like pretending to be someone else. I wanted to be Bella Swan still, even if I didn't look like her anymore.

Ivan looked over at me and scratched his chin. He shot out a short laugh and nodded. "Apart form the fact that you're not an exact replica, Robyn would have been bitching by now."

I raised an eyebrow up at him. "I don't look like her?" I asked. _Who_ the hell was I then? If I wasn't Robyn and I wasn't Bella, who else could I possibly be?

He shrugged, pointing at me. "She's about three inches taller than you, her hair was actually black, not just a dark brown, and it went to her waist. Plus, she had even lips."

I shook my head. "I do have black hair, I am tall, and my lips, for once, are even." I replied. I should know; I spent all night looking in the mirror at my reflection. I mean, when you wake up in someone else's body, it's kind of a silent agreement that you study it, memorize it, because…well, I don't know why, I suppose that's how you deal with it while your brain is shut off from the shock. Anyway, my point was, that I knew this body, and it _was_ everything he just said.

Ivan's brows furrowed as we pushed past a group of people on the sidewalk who were waiting for a cab. "Actually, you did, last night, look like Robyn. Exactly like her."

"And you're saying I don't now?"

He shook his head. "No. Look."

We were walking past another store or building, I wasn't really paying attention to what it was, but it had windows that I would be able to see my reflection in. I gasped, a huge grin taking up my face. I could see me! Really, _really_ deep down, past all the other physical characteristics of Robyn, I could see a hint of me. My lips, my uneven lips, sharper cheek bones, and now my hair was a very dark brown. However, my eyes were still an unsettling ruby red, and I couldn't look at the reflection for too long because of them. They were a reminder of what I had done.

"Do you think…I'm changing back into me?" I asked, trying to keep the hope that was building, squished down. I couldn't afford to work it up only to be disappointed; it'd crush me.

"Perhaps. But wouldn't Robyn be doing the same thing?" He replied. He did have a point there. "Where did you live; we need to check and see?"

I nodded and jumped when the other three turned the corner in front of us. "Did you figure out who she is?" Thane asked. His gaze flickered from Ivan to me and to my hair, then back to Ivan, raising his eyebrow. "Because, _clearly_ she is not Robyn."

"Could you stop talking like I'm not here?" I hissed, a growl bubbling in my chest. My eyes widened and I took a deep breath, shrinking away from all their curious looks.

"Or maybe she is." Vince commented. "She still has quite the temper."

I looked to Ivan. "This is her temper?" He nodded.

"Alright, now that we all know you're not Robyn, would be so kind as to tell us what to call you?" The bearded man asked, his eyes crinkling as he smiled at me. My chest suddenly ached with the longing to see my dad again. It reminded me of when I as little, at the end of the summer when I had to leave Charlie again. The aches were very similar; probably because I knew it would be a while before I got to see him again. Even if I did get my body back, I still would have the thirst, and apparently I had little strength against it. No, I wouldn't go near Charlie until I was sure I wouldn't do something drastic.

"Bella Swan." I murmured.

The man stuck out his hand and grinned at me. "Scott."

I smiled at took it, shaking his hand and laughing. "Finally, someone with a name from this century." I turned to the others. "Thane and Vincenzo? Really? You're practically asking for suspicion from humans."

Scott guffawed. "I'm likin' her better than Robyn already!" With that, he patted my shoulder and turned to the others.

Thane smiled a small smile, sticking out his hand as well. "Thane."

The same went for Vincenzo. "Call me Vince. It's not as 'suspicious', as you so bluntly put it." I smiled at him while we shook.

Ivan clapped his hands together. "Here's the deal; Bella I guess, woke up in Robyn's body, she doesn't know how it happened or why, now she's starting to change back, again, she doesn't know how or why. We're going to go to her home and see if Robyn is in her body and if she's changing back. Got it?"

The guys nodded and a burning sensation sprang to my eye, though not painful. I suspected it's what happened when vampires' eyes teared up, though I knew from the Cullens, the tears would never fall. "Thank you. But…why are you all being so nice to me? You don't even know me." I whispered.

Thane shrugged, dropping his arm around my shoulders in a comforting gesture. "You're part of the coven, and coven members take care of each other. Now, where do you live?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"No, Mike. I'm going to be staying at the Cullens for the next little while." My voice said from inside the house. A constant growl was coming from my chest as Scott and Thane had a hold of both my arms, keeping from from tearing out the human's throat that was inside. For once, not from hunger, because I also wasn't aloud to breathe. No, from anger. We had been here for nearly two hours, Ivan and Vince had gotten close enough to get a good look of the girl, and yes, she did look exactly like me. _Exactly._ Except for her mannerisms; Ivan said he was positive it was Robyn in there.

Vincenzo and I had gone over a few theories, and by a few, I mean a bunch, as many as we could think of, and let me tell you, there were a lot. The only one, however, that seemed like it could be possible, was that I have a gift as a vampire as well. I had told them about Edward not being able to read my mind, and they said that it sounded like I was a shield. Thane explained that it meant I could block other vampires' gifts, and that maybe it was someone with a gift who was doing this to Robyn and I, and that my shield was kicking in and I was changing back into me, but since Robyn didn't have a shield, she was staying as me.

"…Alright, well, you're going to be missing out, Bella." I could hear Mike's voice on the other line. That made it worse; Mike was my friend, and he couldn't even tell that this was someone else.

"Later, Mike." Robyn said, not waiting for his goodbye before she hung up the phone. "Damn hormonal human…" She muttered.

There was a scuffle and Robyn's muffled scream, followed by her heart pounding in a much faster rhythm. "Bella, it's just me, Edward. Shhh. There are vampires in the area. I'm going to take you to my house and you need to call Charlie and tell him that you left early. Hopefully the coven is just passing through."

My body froze at hearing his voice. Edward. _My_ Edward, was even tricked. The one that was supposed to love me, to know me better than anyone else, had no idea that wasn't me. For some reason, where I thought I would be hurt, it just infuriated me, and I had a feeling it was Robyn's anger peeking in to say 'Hello' again. With a snarl, I threw off Thane from one arm and launched myself at the house. Vince was quick to grab my leg, and Thane and Ivan blurred to grab a hold of me as well, pulling me back into the woods.

"Bella, get in the car, quick!" Edward rushed, blurring with her out to his Volvo. His stupid, shiny, Volvo.

"I'll hurl the thing into the sun!" My threat was muffled by Scott's hand.

"You're not _that_ strong, Bells." Scott laughed.

I turned my dark eyes on him and he sobered up right away. "This isn't funny." I growled.

He shook his head furiously. "Of course not, I apologize, Bella. Forgive me." He bowed his head, stepping back away from me.

My anger dissipated quickly and I slumped to the forest floor. "Don't worry about it. I just…" I couldn't voice how I felt right then. There weren't words for the emotions crashing through me in painful waves. My Edward wasn't my Edward anymore. He was Robyn's Edward. And she _knew_. She knew and she wasn't doing anything about the whole thing. Maybe it _was_ her fault this happened and it was intentional. "Can we please just leave?" I begged, looking up at the boys.

A smile slowly tugged at my lips. The boys. In my coven. My coven. My boys. _This_ was where I belonged…for now at least. And strangely…I was really okay with that.

I mean, I would miss the Cullens. I winced just thinking of them. But, it's not like I couldn't ever see them. Once I had my thirst under control, I could definitely come back into their lives. And I would still have my boys here with me. I got to my feet, nodding to my thoughts. Hell, if this was how it was going to be, then I'd be sure to make the most out of it.

I would fix this…

Just not right then.

**Okay, not the best chapter. I've been busy and suchness, but there you go. The end of the chapter is really more of a filler chapter.**

**Review please!**

**Sneak Peak: "Bella…Carlisle Cullen called Vince."**

**I froze, looking up at Ivan sharply with narrowed eyes. "**_**And?**_**" I hissed.**

**"…The Volturi are coming to take Edward and…Bella's baby in a few months. He's calling in everyone he knows to go help."**

**-Paige-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: AU. '…I looked down at the lifeless body pooled at my feet, not surprised it didn't have a heartbeat. But…where the hell was mine?' Takes place just before graduation in New Moon. Alice/Bella.**

**BELLA**

"Bella, these things take time. Just calm down!" Scott called to me from across the parking lot. He hand his hands raised in the universal 'I'm not pulling anything, don't rip out my throat' sign.

I laughed a bitter laugh that turned to a snarl halfway through, my fists shaking. "Nearly a year. It's been nearly a year Scott. If I can't do it now, I never will be able to. And I can't. I _can't_. I've tried, but I'm too weak."

Scott ran a hand through his hair, slowly taking little steps towards me. By the time he got to me and pout his arm around me, my shoulders were shaking with dry sobs. "I don't know what to tell you, kiddo. None of us are even trying, we don't know how hard it is, and really, we're no help at all."

I had been trying to sustain myself on animals for months now; I'd go out and hunted animals when I needed to, but it was never enough and I ended up in an alley, or, right now for example, in an empty parking lot in the middle of the night.

I looked down at the body of the homeless man and felt a pang in my chest. He had brown eyes. Not quite the same as mine used to be, or as Charlie's were right now, but they were still pretty close. The man's blonde hair was staining red from the blood trickling down my chin and landing on him, seeing as he was in my lap. My eyes locked with Scott's and I snapped my jaws at him, forcing him to stagger backwards. It turned out that not only did I still have Robyn's temper, but I also had her viciousness, and while I was angry, I had bitten the guys a few times. If _that_ didn't make me feel horrid, them telling me they understood and there was nothing to forgive made me feel even worse.

I was the worst vampire in the history of the world. "How do the Cullens do it and not me? Why is it so damn easy for _them_?" Blood flew from my mouth as I spat out the last word. I wasn't the easiest on the eyes when I hunted, that was for sure. "Even Jasper can do it better than me and he was supposed to have the least control!"

Scott chuckled. "You know what they say; practice makes perfect." He was used to my temper by now.

With a roar, I lunged at him, throwing the body from my lap.

But since I also couldn't fight yet, he easily grabbed my shoulders, flipping me over and behind him, slamming me down onto my back. I turned my head and looked at one of my shoulders, seeing the spiderweb cracks in my marble skin where his hand was and watched them slowly fade back to smooth, porcelain skin as it healed. Sitting up, I rolled my shoulders and flexed my arms, checking to see if there was any permanent damage though I knew that was impossible. I still got a kick out of being indestructible…

Actually, I was getting a kick out of everything. Other than the whole hunting thing, I couldn't see why Edward called himself and the others monsters. I scowled up at Scott as Edward crossed my mind. He'd been pissing me off a lot more and more lately, everything he used to do…it was starting to catch up with me. I mean, even _I_ could get close to humans after I had hunted and was sated, yet Edward had always been pushing me away, _always_.

And the whole 'you're too fragile, I could kill you with my pinky finger' crap he had fed me? Yeah, total bull. It wasn't hard to mess around with humans without hurting them, believe me, I'd done it; evidently, the vampire in me liked to play with her food. Here's where I could begin to understand the monster part…sort of.

But it's not like humans aren't the same, it's not like they don't do the same thing with animals. They go out and shoot animals, they kill animals because that's what they have to do to survive. I couldn't see how that was different from what we did; we killed to survive. We _need_ the blood.

And over population! We were doing the world a favour, picking off humans. Who knows how many more there would be if it weren't for us. Which means more natural resources to go around.

…Yeah, I know, these are all the justifications I came up with to ease my guilt about killing people. But Ivan agreed and believed every one of them.

My point was, I was a vampire, and I was having fun. Something Edward never seemed to be able to do…

_FLASHBACK_

_The rooftop had a thick blanket of snow covering it, only just whiter than my skin. The sky was a white/grey cloud, with large, sticky snowflakes falling from it. There was a heavy wind blowing what snow that wasn't sticking to things, around in the air, making it impossible for any humans to see. The freezing air also kept the humans inside their houses; most of the roads and buildings were closed down until this 'blizzard' was over. In vampire terms; it was time to play._

_Which is what I was doing right then. Nearly invisible as I blended in to the snow with my white wool hat, my long white trench coat, grey sweat pants, and white snow boots, I scooped up a handful of snow, packing it into a tight ball. A snowball fight truly was a vampire's game. We didn't have to worry about visible breath giving away our position, nor did we need to worry about body heat melting our snow balls before we could throw them._

_I ducked lower to the ground as the crunching of snow could be heard, scanning the roof top, looking through the snow being blown around. A pair of bright red eyes locked with my own, and with a growl, I hurled my snow ball through the air. Thane ducked just before he got a face full of snow, scooping up an arm full of snow and blurring after me. I shrieked, running to the edge of the building and stepped off the side, landing four stories below. _

_I looked up in time to have his arm full of snow dumped on my face and hissed up at him. "Too slow, Bella!"_

_His eyes widened and he turned, but Scott was already there, grabbing his white sweater, and tossed him off the side. "Too cocky, Thane!" Scott bellowed._

_Thane spun in the air, landing on his feet beside me, and snarled, cupping his hands. I put my foot into them and gasped as he launched me up into the air. I reached out, grabbing the ledge, and in a graceful move, pulled myself to my feet, while kicking out and tripping Scott. I proceeded to kick snow all over him while he lay there, laughing his head off. The guy was way too cheery for his own good._

_The air was knocked from me as Thane collided with my shoulder, tackling me to the ground with him, shoving snow down my coat. "S-Stop! That's cold!" I cried._

_"No it isn't!" He laughed, lunging at Scott who finally got to his feet._

_It wasn't actually cold, but human tendencies still slipped out sometimes, and before I could register, my brain told me that the snow should be cold. I was getting better though, I no longer flinched when a punch buggy drove by and Thane wound up to sock me in the arm. Nor did I raise my arms to feel around when the lights went out._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I blinked a few times, fully pulling myself from the memory and looked around with a start. What the hell? I was in…a change room?

A small room with plain white walls, only enough space to take two or three steps into it. A long mirror on one of the walls. A door, hanging off it's hinges with a broken lock. Yeah, if you've seen one change room, you've seen them all. I looked in the mirror and groaned; a white corset top with a white lace mini skirt with ribbon stitched on all tier seams and white Chuck Taylors. Class…. I paused and looked to my face to see if I had changed any more. A couple months ago, I finally stopped, when I looked like me…mostly. My hair was still darker, and my nose wasn't mine, but other than that, I _really_ looked like me. Of course, that's hard to see with the distracting red eyes, and I'm still a little taller than I had been, but I was mostly me. At least, that's what _I_ thought. The guys couldn't decide if I looked more like me or if I looked more like Robyn.

I stepped out of the dressing room, twirling around and swishing the skirt, the only thing I enjoyed about skirts, and looked around to see we were in a shop of some sort. It kind of looked like the one I went to with Angela and Jessica to find their prom dresses. It wasn't too fancy, but it also didn't sell things like, I don't know, jeans and T shirts.

I huffed, my chest tingling at the thought of my friends. It did that all the time, if it were friends from school or people I wasn't _really_ close to, it would tingle. If it were family, including the Cullens and Jacob, it would ache, and if it were Robyn, I'd snarl. But that's just because over the months, I had grown to hate her. Hate. I had never hated anyone in my life before, not even James, but Robyn… yeah, I _hated_ her.

I shook myself of the thoughts and looked around the store for my boys. I wasn't quite sure how I'd gotten here; vampires are very skilled multitaskers, so while in deep thought can usually still do things. But I was still practicing being _aware_ when I was thinking. Needless to say, I needed more practice.

"Finally! Jeesh, took you long enough, Bella." Vince said from behind me.

I smiled and turned to face him, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, what's with the attire? Are we going to a ball of some sort?" I asked, looking at the black suit Vince was wearing with his white tie, the only other colour on him. I assumed a while ago that Vince was a very good looking guy when he was human; as a vampire, he was better looking than most still. He had recently cut his black hair shorter, and it showed off his face that had very sharp features that most guys would kill for. With the suit, he looked very…distinguished.

Vince laughed. Right, add to his looks that Italian accent; heart throb. For most at least, I saw him as more of the responsible brother who shakes his head at Scott, Thane, and my antics. Not that I had a lot of antics; it was mostly the other two. "I knew you weren't really paying attention. I even said so to the other guys when you agreed to wear a dress."

My eyes narrowed but I was still smiling. "It's a skirt."

"Right. But still, you have no idea where we're going." He pointed out, presenting me his elbow.

I hooked my arm through it, walking with him to the door. The guys were such gentlemen, by now I was used to this. "Would you be so kind as to enlighten me?"

Ivan was waiting outside the shop. He wore black pants, a black button up shirt, and a black suit tux coat with a white handkerchief in the pocket. Now I knew we _had_ to be going somewhere for Ivan to dress up. He could be a stick in the mud at times. "Thane and Scott will be here with the limo soon." He said, nodding to us as we approached.

"Okay guys, seriously. What's going on? Where are we going?" I shot off. My curiosity was peaked and I was getting more and more excited. I mean, come on, a _limo_. Limo!

Vince waved the limo that was speeding down the street, over to us to park. "The Denalis were on a list for some masquerade ball, but something came up and they offered us their name on the list. We could hardly pass it up, you know how much we like to party."

I did, indeed, know how much they liked to party. For a bunch of vampires, all of which were nearly four hundred years old, they sure liked to go clubbing a lot. Ivan mostly went because that's how he hunted. He would lead the drunks off and… I shuddered. None of us really liked talking about our hunting strategies. I didn't want to know what he did once he got the humans alone.

Thane jumped out of the back door of the limo, holding it open for us. He was wearing a black suit, with thick, white suspenders, and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows with fingerless black gloves and a black beanie cap. "Your chariot awaits, M'lady." He made a huge gesture to the vehicle. I had a sneaking suspicion that Thane had a thing for me, but all I saw was a goofy friend. Perhaps over time, I could see him as something else. Maybe it was just bad timing; I could't picture giving my heart away to _anyone_ right then.

I curtsied and smirked at him, punching him in the side of the arm as I climbed into the back seat. "Thank you, kind sir."

Scott looked through the tinted glass that was separating him in the drivers seat from us in the back, winking at me. "Took your time, eh?" He laughed.

There was one long seat going around the rectangle of the limo in the back, leaving an open gap in front of everyone. I crawled over to the seat behind the tinted glass, opening the little square window in it to see what Scott would be wearing to this ball. He too, wore a black suit, but the white he wore was a silk vest. The guys did this a lot, whenever we went to events or to stop by a coven we knew in the area; I'd dress in one colour, and they'd all dress in black with something that was the same colour of what I was wearing. Just last week, we had went to the bank to make a hefty withdrawal, I wore blue, and they all wore black jeans and blue T shirts. It made me feel like I was in a gang, which was funny most of the time, but could also be annoying seeing as it made people stare even more.

"So, if this is a masquerade ball, then wear are our masks?" I asked, flopping back down in the seat properly as Scott took off down the road again.

Vince leaned across the gap, handing me a small, white mask to put on over my eyes. The others were the same, except in black, and I rolled my eyes. This was borderline tacky.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I smiled up at the man in the tuxedo, hoping it didn't come out as a grimace. My throat was aflame, and his slight blush wasn't helping. I knew he couldn't help it, he seemed like a nervous wreck just walking over here, but now that he actually asked me to dance; I thought he was going to pass out from how anxious he looked. I shook my head slightly, clearing my throat, attempting to ignore the burn. "I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling very well. I don't think I'll be dancing for the rest of the night. Sorry." I added at the end when his face fell.

"I completely understand." He mumbled, looking to his feet. He cleared his throat as well, scratching the back of his head, and turned, walking off quickly.

I sighed, rubbing my temple. "You know it's better this way. Wouldn't you rather hurt his feelings than kill him?" Ivan asked, appearing from nowhere it seemed, as he glided to the table I was sitting at. I quickly looked around the room, spotting the other three. Thane was currently spinning two girls with each arm, grinning like a mad man; he liked having a good time, and _really_ liked showing off. Scott was talking to one of the people who were in the band; Scott played the violin and loved talking about music. Vince was dancing with someone in the corner of the room, currently dipping them.

I nodded my head, looking back over to Ivan with a weak smile. "I know. It's just, I miss being able to be close to people. I mean, I never was, I was nearly anti-social. But I could be around them for more than a few minutes, and they didn't have a problem approaching me." Now it was either, humans were scared of me and kept their distance, or they came over cautiously and treated me differently then they would have if I were human. When I was human, I thought I would have liked it, but now it was getting old, and kind of depressing.

Ivan shrugged his shoulder. "If they can't handle you, then they're not worth it." He said, looking out at the crowd of dancing humans, shaking his head. He sighed, scratching his cheek and looked back over to me. "Listen, I've got some news about the Cullens."

My poor mood dropped farther. "Yeah, I already heard. Edward and _Bella_ just got married. I don't _care._" I growled, crossing my arms over my chest as a snarl bubbled up in my chest.

"Bella…Carlisle Cullen called Vince." Ivan said slowly, hesitantly.

I froze, looking up at Ivan sharply with narrowed eyes. "_And?_" I hissed.

"…The Volturi are coming to take Edward and…Bella's baby in a few months. He's calling in everyone he knows to go help."

My body shut down before my mind did; my muscles stiffening, my eyes losing their focus as I stared blankly across the room, my jaw locking shut, my fists clenched. Edward had a baby. With my impostor. My impostor had a baby. Edward's baby. In my body…which made it _my_ baby. Those were _my_ genetics, they would be _my_ traits they would inherit, things from _me_. And Robyn would be raising them.

I was vaguely aware of Ivan and the guys taking me out of the ball room to the the balcony that was up the stairs.

I thought vampires couldn't even _have_ babies. Our bodies don't change. Which also meant that they had to have conceived this child while my body was still human. Edward slept with her. While she was human. He wouldn't even _kiss_ me longer than a few seconds while I was human, blaming it on keeping me safe.

I let loose the snarl, grabbing the stone statue of a gargoyle that was on the balcony railing beside me, hurling it off into the trees down below. "That…that…_asshat!_"

Vince cleared his throat behind me. "Bella, what do you want us to do? Robyn would usually ignore these kinds of things unless she could get something out of it." He said quietly, flinching when I turned my hard look on him.

I laughed darkly, running a hand through my hair. "Edward Cullen is sorely mistaken if he thinks I'll just come running to his aid." My voice dripped with venom.

But then a thought occurred to me. This _was_ my child. And Edward did mean a lot to the rest of the Cullens, and I had nothing against them. I gasped, thinking of the possibilities of what the Volturi would do to the baby. _Not my baby. Never._ "We're going to help." I said, further explaining when I got confused faces. "That's my baby, from my body, and no one from the Volturi is going to touch it."

"Understood." They all nodded and said in unison. It kind of creeped me out when they did that, since they usually did it after I gave an order.

"He's asked us to be there as soon as possible if we're to go." Vince said.

I nodded, turning on my heel and hopping up onto the railing. "Let's not keep them waiting long, then." With that, I leapt off into the trees and bolted north. With the speeds we were going, stirring up leaves, and dirt, we'd be there in a few hours. Which gave me time to think about what would happen once we got there.

Like if I told them everything.

Or if I pretended to be Robyn.

Oh boy…

**Another chapter. Hopefully it's better than the last.**

**Review please! ^^**

**Sneak Peak: "Edward Cullen, let me warn you; respect for Carlisle is the only thing standing between me tossing you through the wall here. Now shut your damn mouth." I said, deadly calm.**

**-Paige-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: AU. '…I looked down at the lifeless body pooled at my feet, not surprised it didn't have a heartbeat. But…where the hell was mine?' Takes place just before graduation in New Moon. Alice/Bella.**

**BELLA **

The large white sign that read; _Welcome To Forks!_ stood in front of me while I glared at it. I could imagine, if it were a person, it would be one of those annoying, overly friendly, chipper, always smiling people. The ones all you want to do is punch in the face. Repeatedly. I let the thought of ripping the sign from it's bolts and tearing it apart, roll around in my head for a few seconds, but decided against it. I assumed Charlie was still the Chief of police here, and it would just be more work for him to figure out who did what with the damn thing.

"We don't have to do this, Bella." Ivan said from beside me. He looked at the sign and grimaced, his hand twitching at his side. I smirked, knowing he was having roughly the same thoughts about it as I was.

I shook my head. "No, I want to do this. I miss them, and I knew I would see them again one day. I just..." Would they believe me if I told them my story? They thought I was still me over there...no, the chances of them believing me were slim. But maybe if I could convince them; prove to them some how that it was me. I'd need to work at it though, I wouldn't be able to just bust in there, spouting off personal things that only the real Bella would know. They'd kick me out. "I'm going as Robyn."

Ivan raised an eyebrow, sticking his hands in his tuxedo coat pockets. "Why?"

"Because I need a plan." I replied and it seemed enough for him. "However," I waved to the others and they were gathered in the second. "I'm not Robyn, I don't know how she acts, and Carlisle does."

The guys nodded, seeing my predicament. "Well, just...never go off alone with Carlisle. Make sure one of us is always with you if he's around. Or anyone else that might now Robyn." Vince said as we began the short run to the Cullen mansion.

Thane nudged my shoulder as he matched my pace, the trees of the woods surrounding us becoming blurs. "Don't act cold, but..." He trailed off, thinking of a word.

"Speak coolly. An edge to your voice. Especially if the vampire you're talking to has a gift or is very big." Scott finished.

Emmett came to mind and my chest ached. I missed his big bear hugs and crude jokes. "Anything else?" I asked.

"Vampire." Ivan said seriously, giving me a look. "Don't try to smother the vampire, or act more human. Robyn only ever gives others the vampire to deal with."

I frowned. "But...the vampire is so moody. She's very...feral, growly, baring her fangs like."

Ivan and the others nodded.

I sighed and shook myself, rolling my shoulders just in the tree line of the woods outside the Cullen yard. Far enough away so they wouldn't hear our chatter. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, and could just picture the vampire stretching, a grin crossing her face as she got ready to play. Opening my eyes, I turned to the others, my senses sharper, more detail in my vision, hearing just a little more, smelling more. "Ready."

Thane's voice was low as he mumbled to me. "Don't knock. They will have heard us coming."

I nodded and streaked across the yard, gliding up the steps of the porch. Taking Thane's advice, I turned the handle of the door, swinging it open and stepped in.

I had never seen so many vampires in my life! And all gathered in the one living room. Granted, it was a pretty huge living room, but still.

I noticed the Amazon Coven first, mostly because they stuck out the most. They were...tall. Very tall. And every part of them, their arms and legs were long, their fingers, their hair was long and pulled back in black braids, their faces long, long noses. They had dark skin, which also stood out the most from everyone else's pale skin, and they were quite large, as in muscular. Not someone I'd want to pick a fight with. Their crimson eyes were constantly darting, and landed on my coven and I, taking us in before anyone else. My eyes met Zafrina's; I had learnt over the months, when we bumped into other covens, that Robyn focused on the leaders usually, barely sparing the rest a glance.

The Denalis were the next coven I saw. Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Sasha, Tanya, and Vasilii all stood in a group, talking to one another. There was another vampire with them though and I looked to Ivan quickly. He mouthed _'Garrett.'_ And I shrugged, coming up with a blank. I hadn't met him ever, and I had met a lot of vampires in the past few months. And also learned about them and their talents from the guys. Which reminded me... I quickly made sure my shield was covering them; Scott taught me how to project it to others since my body was very much so mine again...Somewhat...It was complicated; I had my shield, and could just barely manipulate minds anymore.

Kebi, a very quiet vampire that I met a while back, whose hair was as dark as a starless night's sky, with olive skin tone, caught my eye and smiled, waving. I nodded back at her, resisting the urge to return her smile. Vampire, vampire, vampire, I chanted over and over in my head. I had to be a bitch. Robyn was a bitch. Her mate, Amun, who looked much the same with his dark hair and olive skin, saw Kebi wave and turned to face me, his eyebrow raising before he turned back and began speaking to others. Tia tucked a lock of her dark hair behind her ear, turning quickly to face us and both her brows shot up as she tugged on Benjamin's sleeve. Benjamin glanced over and laughed. "This should be interesting."

Siobhan, from the Irish Coven, looked over at the laughter, searching for it's cause. My self esteem shuddered looking at her and I felt like stepping out of the same room as her. She had a curvaceous body that moved in smooth, graceful movements, her actions very mesmerizing. Her eyes caught mine and she smiled, and I calmed, remembering Vince's words. Siobhan is surprisingly sweet, even if she has the looks of someone whose self centred. My eyes hardened though, catching the movement of Liam; hard faced and imposing. My body acted on it's own as my shoulders set, my back straightening. Hmm, so it was Robyn being self conscious when she was cold to others. Maggie was the last of the Irish coven, with her bouncy red curls and petiteness. Though not as petite as the one vampire I was now searching for.

I noticed Alistair, Charles, and Makenna, the European Nomads, also look over now as the room slowly began to quiet. I guess it really was a rare thing for Robyn to bring her coven and help someone.

Stefan and Vladmir, two of the more pale vampires in the room, were the first to recover from shock or whatever the others were still getting over. Vladmir frowned at me, huffing. "You make Stefan and I wait months on end before you stop by, but for Carlisle you drop everything and run right over, Robyn?" He almost had a playful tone, as much of one he could managed, with a slight smirk.

The scoff came easily, I barely even had to think of it. "Who says I'm here for Carlisle? Couldn't I have known you would have been here, and stopped by for you?"

Stefan cocked his head to the side, looking me up and down with narrowed eyes. "Despite the fact that I know it to be impossible; you look...different, Robyn." He paused and then his eyes widened, a deceiving smile coming to his face. "Bella dear, do you mind stepping forward. You two have a number of similarities."

My sarcastic smile strained and I looked up as someone emerged from the crowd of vampires across the room. My body! I had to refrain from running over and attempting to shake Robyn out of it.

But there...Bella was. A little shorter than me, the uneven lips, mahogany hair, smooth pale skin. Cheek bones were more defined, her jaw sharper, everything filled out. Her eyes, that were a dull red with gold flecks in them, were wide with more shock than anyone in the room. Since everyone was looking at me, no one noticed her jaw clench, and her eyes darken as she scowled at me. Hm. Might as well have some fun with Robyn while I'm here.

I plastered on a vicious smile, sauntering towards her. With scrutinizing eyes, I circled her, letting feline grace slip into my movements, and acid ice into my voice. "The resemblance is _uncanny_."

Robyn and I had gotten into a stare down, but I looked away when someone cleared their throat, my eyes catching a pair of gold ones. "I honestly didn't think you would actually come, Robyn." Carlisle said, stepping away from the crowd, placing a hand on Robyn's shoulder while she smirked at me. I fought to not growl at her.

I put on a face of indifference, shrugging over to Ivan. "If it bothers you, we could leave..."

"No! I was just...surprised. Thank you, though. It means a great deal that you've come to help us." He said hastily, but his words were sincere. I had missed that about Carlisle, his compassion and sincerity. He was like a second father to me, and I missed him just as much as I had missed Charlie.

"Where are the other Cullens, Carlisle. Hiding them from me?" I said before I realized I even opened my mouth. It happened sometimes. I felt myself slip, acting and talking more like Robyn than Bella.

Carlisle laughed as everyone broke off into their own conversations again. "Of course not. You remember Esme, right?" He asked.

My eyes burned with tears that wouldn't fall as Esme walked over to us. She smiled warmly at me. "Hello again, Robyn." Carmel coloured hair running down to her mid back, a heart shaped face with her trademark warm smile, caring gold eyes.

She was still the same, like Carlisle, not a thing about them different, and for once second, I could pretend that none of this ever happened and it was just a regular day. That I had gotten home from school, cooked Charlie's dinner, and then Edward came to pick me up. He brought me here for the weekend and I was just having a normal conversation with my second parents.

Thane bumped my shoulder and I blinked a few times, escaping my thoughts to see Carlisle and Esme looking at me curiously. "Esme." I nodded at her, looking away quickly so I wouldn't lose myself in thoughts again.

"Let us know if you need anything, dear." She said before they walked off to talk with others.

I turned to Thane, who was the only one still with me. The others had gone off to get more details about what was going on. _'I can't do this.'_ I mouthed, otherwise everyone would have heard.

He nodded encouragingly and patted my shoulder while I huffed, running a hand through my hair.

"Did you guys just come from a ball?" A little, quiet voice behind us asked.

I froze, my ears perking up, catching the hint of _my_ voice within hers. I spun around, my eyes growing wide, my jaw falling as I looked at the young girl standing before me. She had Edward's bronze hair, though my length, and Charlie's curls, my brown eyes from when I was human, but Edward's inhuman beauty. She was pale like the rest of us, though she did have pink tinted cheeks, and pearly whites as she grinned up at me. I could hear a heartbeat, even if it was much faster than any human's, but she smelled different from humans, didn't provoke the thirst.

A warm smile found it's way to my face as I crouched down, nodding at her. "A masquerade ball. What's your name, baby girl?" I asked, desperate to know my daughter's name.

She beamed up at me. "Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen." Renesmee stated proudly. "But Jake calls me Nessie."

My smile faltered. "He calls you the lockness monster?" Only Jacob would think of doing that...

Renesmee nodded and then cocked her head to the side. She was so adorable! "What's your name?"

"B...Robyn." I replied, looking down. My daughter didn't know who I was and I couldn't tell her. I couldn't tell her who I was or how much I loved her, which I did. The moment I saw her, my heart swelled with motherly affection. It was like someone had flipped a switch; this was _my_ daughter, _my_ baby, who _I_ wanted to raise, who I wanted to love _me_, not Robyn.

I jumped slightly when I felt a little, warm, hand on my cheek. I looked up to see Renesmee looking at me concerned. "Why are you sad, Robyn?" I shook my head, putting on a fake smile. "I already saw the frown. See?"

I gasped, jolting up into a sitting position, but Renesmee had already wrapped her legs and free arm around me, still holding her hand to my cheek.

Images flashed before my eyelids, and then I saw me, looking down to the ground with a slight frown.

Just as suddenly as they came, they were gone, and people were watching. I looked down at Renesmee in my arms with an incredulous look. "How..._How?_" I couldn't form the sentence that I was thinking.

Renesmee giggled. "I have a gift like daddy and mommy."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear...

Strong, pale arms lifted Renesmee from my arms, rather roughly and I very well nearly snatched her back from them because of it. "We agreed that you need to ask before using your gift on others, sweetie."

The air escaped my lungs at hearing his voice again. It had been months since I heard it last, and it, like everything else, hadn't changed at all. The only thing that changed, were the emotions it evoked within me. Where once I would have swooned, blushed, or been dazzled by it, now it had the opposite effect. Rage bubbled up in me, and I felt my eyes darken, as I turned to face Edward.

His hair was still unruly, defying gravity, and bronze upon his head. His golden eyes were narrowed at me and I figured that he and Robyn had a past, one he wasn't fond of. His jaw was clenched, his posture rigid, but after a moment it relaxed and his eyebrows scrunched together. He turned to Robyn across the room, addressing her. "Bella, are you projecting your shield on Robyn and her coven?" He asked, curiously and surprised.

A few others' brows shot up as they looked at her and she shrugged. "No, it isn't me...I still can't." She admitted and didn't look to happy about it. Probably because it wasn't _her_ gift in the first place! I took a deep breathe through my nose to calm myself.

Edward turned back to me as I stepped back towards my boys, Ivan and Vince stepping forward, slightly in front of me. "I can't read them. How are you doing that?" Edward demanded.

I scoffed for the second time that day, this time though, it was my own. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Edward's chest rumbled as he growled and my eyes widened. Edward had _never_ growled at me before. Before I could stop myself, I had crouched, throwing a snarl at him. Robyn hissed, stepping forward beside Edward.

Blonde blurred over and I watched as Rosalie took Renesmee from Edward's arms, holding her close as she blurred from the room with Esme. Rosalie seemed protective of Renesmee; it was odd to see a different emotion from her other than annoyance, anger, and the glare I had grown accustom to.

Ivan growled back at Robyn whose eyes narrowed as she turned her hissing on him, stepping up into his face. Obviously she didn't like that someone she used to have control over, was now growling at her, like she was beneath him. Which, she _was_, now.

"Enough." Carlisle said, looking at Edward, disappointed, and at Robyn with pursed lips.

I smiled inwardly, part of my plan seeming to come into place without my help. I wouldn't have ever acted like that, even if I were in her shoes, I wouldn't have growled at a stranger like that. Perhaps if I could get her to act even more unlike the real Bella, and started acting like her myself, then they would believe me when I told them.

Edward composed himself. "I don't think it would be wise to keep Robyn and her coven here, Carlisle." I frowned. Was he going to try and get Carlisle to kick me out? "We don't really need their help. We have many other covens here with us."

"If you didn't need my help, than Carlisle wouldn't have requested it." I shot back. I couldn't get kicked out this early.

Carlisle nodded. "She's right Edward. We could use all the help we can get. The more, the better."

Edward ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "But I can't read her! She could be with the Volturi, gaining information on us." I bit back another snarl at his words. "And don't tell me the thought hasn't crossed your mind, because I know it has, Carlisle."

I quickly turned to Carlisle. "I can assure you, I'm not here for Aro. I'm here to protect Renesmee, nothing more."

Edward scoffed. "Lies."

Carlisle shook his head. "I've known Robyn for years, Edward, and one thing I've learnt through them; she does not lie." He replied.

I looked over to Robyn who was watching Carlisle. Maybe she had a few good qualities about her.

Edward pointed an accusing finger at me, grasping at straws now. "Aro has been trying to get her to visit for years now. I heard it from Vladmir, they've been trying to get to her first but she refused to see them!"

My last nerve snapped. Edward was officially pissing me off now. "Edward, you're being ridiculous now." Carlisle said as I tried to rain in my anger. From the corner of my eye, I saw a few nods from around the room. Jasper's scarred face even looked bewildered at Edward, most likely reading his absurd feelings.

"No! She-" Edward tried to start again, but I cut him off, intent on stopping the babble coming from his lips.

"Edward Cullen, let me warn you; respect for Carlisle is the only thing standing between me tossing you through the wall here. Now shut your damn mouth." I said, deadly calm. When he didn't heed my warning and opened his mouth to spout off again, my eyes hardened and my voice was like a slap in the face with the small power I still had of Robyn's gift behind it. "_Shut it!_"

Edward's jaw snapped shut, his eyes widening. Robyn gasped, wrapping her arm around his waist, putting her free hand on his chest as she looked up at him with stressed eyes. "Stop it! Free him!"

I spat out my reply, my mood bitter at the display of affection. "When he can keep it closed on his own, I'll give him control back."

Stefan was at my side in half a second, looking at Edward in wonder. "Marvellous. Vladmir, are you seeing this?"

Soon Vladmir was on my other side. "It's been years since we've had a live show of your gift, Robyn."

Carlisle sighed, running a hand through his own hair. He looked tired and fed up and suddenly I felt guilty. "I think everyone needs a breather, perhaps we should all leave each other be and continue planning later on. Robyn, if you'd be kind enough to release Edward. Edward, if you'd be kind enough to keep your thoughts to yourself; Robyn is staying, end of discussion." He said, before disappearing up the stairs.

People began leaving the living room, whether they went out to the back or front yard, into the woods, or just different parts of the mansion. Edward took Robyn's hand, about to leave, but she paused in front of me. "Come find me later, we _must_ talk and get to know each other better. In privacy."

I plastered on a smile. "Of course. Can't wait."

She shook her head, smiling a sick smile before leaving the room with Edward in tow.

I waved off the guys, letting them go to mingle out in the yard, where most everyone was, leaving me alone in the living room as I flopped back onto the couch, holding my face in my hands.

"You sure do know how to make an entrance, don't you?" An amused voice sounded from the entrance to the living room.

My body froze, hands falling from my face as I stared unseeing at the carpet at me feet.

I knew that voice.

The voice of my old best friend.

Alice.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Hello! So, I'm not overly happy with the whole story, I can't seem to write it right, but you guys seem to be enjoying it.**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Good? Bad?**

**-Paige-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: AU. '…I looked down at the lifeless body pooled at my feet, not surprised it didn't have a heartbeat. But…where the hell was mine?' Takes place just before graduation in New Moon. Alice/Bella.**

**BELLA **

"Yes; that's me." She replied. I hadn't even realized I had said her name out loud.

I stood and turned my head to the entrance of the living room, my unneeded breath hitching in my throat. Alice hadn't changed since the last time I saw her. _However_, the last time I saw her, it was with human eyes; eyes that were nothing compared to vampire eyes. Her hair was spiked in perfect chaos, and not the black I once thought it was, but rather a dark, raven brown. Like all vampires', her hair had the natural silky quality, or so it looked; forcing my fingers to twitch with want. Her skin, as pale and blemish-free as mine, stood out even more in contrast to her dark hair. Butterscotch eyes, just like I remembered, swimming with curiosity under thick lashes. Her button nose that I often had the urge to poke, full, smooth lips. Dressed in her usual, semi-formal clothes; black heels, slacks, a white blouse, and a black vest.

A growl was forcing it's way up my throat and I had to swallow it back down, though it was unlike any growl I had ever had before, and had me questioning it's presence. "And you are Robyn." She continued in her wind chime voice, when I said nothing.

I blinked a few times. _Focus, think Bella, don't let her catch you off guard, we've got a plan to follow. You're Robyn; convince her, tell her._ "That's what they call me." I answered with a shrug. Because I really don't think I could lie to her; I never have been able to. Just then, the word 'yes' was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't force it out. Not good.

Alice raised an eyebrow, a smirk curving the corner of her mouth. "But that isn't what you would call yourself?" With my vampire eyes, I could see the fangs that the Cullens had somehow managed to hide from me when I was human. Let me tell you right now; fangs on Alice…well, it had another growl building in my chest, if you know what mean.

"Not always, no." I replied. Damn. Why was it do hard to just tell one simple little lie?

"Oh? Who are you, then?" She asked, clearly enjoying out little…whatever this was.

A sigh heaved my shoulders. "It's hard to tell, these days."

Alice stepped father into the room, straightening a picture that was a tad crooked on the wall. "There seems to be a lot of that going around lately." She mumbled and then looked up at me with a strained smile. "It appears that you aren't a fan of Edward's wife."

"Me? Come on; we're BFFs." Sarcasm was always fun.

"I wasn't a Cullen the last time you saw my family; I'm curious to know what you did to get on Edward's bad side as well." She giggled behind her hand.

_Aren't we both._ "You and Jasper hadn't joined the family yet." I said, seeing her nod out of my peripherals. Perhaps it would have been a good idea to change the subject; I couldn't exactly talk about things I didn't know. "Shame; I would have rather met you than Edward." And that was the truth. If only Alice was in my Biology class and not Edward..

Alice smirked again. "Most people do. Edward tends to brood… He used to, at least. Now he's the happiest man in the world with his wife and Renesmee." Alice's face darkened as she turned away from me, but was neutral when she turned back.

"Why call her 'his wife' and not Bella?" I asked, curiously.

"_That's not Bella._" Alice said so quietly, even I could barely make out what she said. The bright smile she flashed me didn't reach her eyes. "Habit, I suppose. It's how he's been introducing her to everyone; he's still excited about it." She bit her lip and thought for a moment. "If you don't mind me asking; how _do_ you block Edward's gift?"

I pursed my lips. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, at this point."

Alice smiled a small smile at me as someone called her, slowly backing out of the room. "I wouldn't be so quick to assume, Robyn. I'm usually the first to believe most things." With that, she turned on her heel, and skipped down the hall.

My hand absently flew to cover my dead heart because I swear I had felt a hint of a beat at the smile she gave me.

But that was just because I missed my old best friend…right? Right. I missed her; that was all. All these feelings and now the almost beating heart was just because I missed Alice. But…where were they for the others?

Nah, it was nothing; I just wasn't as close to the others as I was with Alice. That's all.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and feelings, walking through the french doors to the back yard where most everyone was. I barely had time to react when I threw my arms open as a ball of bronze hurtled at me. I caught Renesmee, spinning from the momentum, and hugged her to me, smiling. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and giggled. "You have to meet Jake!" She squealed.

I raised an eyebrow. Jake…as bad as I felt to admitting it; I hadn't really given him much thought since this whole issue.

I heard a scoff and looked to the very end of the porch that I stepped onto. Edward and Robyn were at the end, in each others' arms, watching everyone below. But, Robyn glanced at Renesmee before looking back out in the yard. "Great, the dogs are stopping by."

Renesmee sighed and I looked back down at her curiously. "Mommy and Jake had a fight when she was human and she doesn't like him anymore."

"He actually had the _nerve_ to kiss me!" Robyn seethed and even Edward's face darkened.

I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing.

Because honestly? I saw it coming. Before everything happened, Jake had been acting strange lately, and there was always that moment when I could tell he was about to do something.

So I disarmed the situation, whether it be by speeding off on the bikes we were riding after 'tagging' him, or pretending Charlie was calling. Charlie had gotten in the habit of calling a lot more often ever since the whole trip to Italy.

Robyn shot me a glare and my laughter died, my eyes narrowing. I don't know what it was about her, but I had a hard time controlling my anger around and towards her.

Renesmee, sensing something, crawled out of my arms, grabbing my hand, and pulling me down off the deck into the crowd of vampires. "You'll just love him, I know you will." Renesmee gushed like any kid would. She sounded like she was talking about a super hero which amused me more, because Jake, no offence, was no super hero.

The small smile on my face vanished as my nose crinkled. What was that _smell_? "Jake!" Renesmee called out happily. Bleh, it was like…wet dog and just…_ew. _

I looked up to see several large boys in shorts walking out from the forest behind the Cullen house. One of the large boys started running towards us and Renesmee's hand slipped from mine as she danced towards him, jumping into his arms. My eyes widened as I saw the face of my old friend, Jake. He was laughing when they finally reached me, nodding at me. "Hey. I'm Jake." He said.

I nodded back, crossing my arms over my chest as I had the sudden urge to lung at him. Was that normal? "Robyn." I said as calmly as I could. I glanced over at the other boys who dispersed throughout the crowd. "Quite the large pack."

Jacob raised an eyebrow at me. "You know about us wolves?"

Whoops. "Yes; I've got my own history with a wolf I used to know." I replied.

Carlisle appeared at my side with Esme then, a smile on his face. "You never mentioned wolves before during our visits, Robyn." He said. "A fascinating subject I would have liked to talk to you about."

I nodded, keeping my eyes on Jake and his arms around Renesmee. It made me feel uncomfortable, the way he was holding her. "They _are_ a wonder." I mumbled.

Carlisle nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, the shifting, their regeneration levels, even their imprinting. I can't wait to learn more about it now that Jacob has imprinted with Renesmee. It's similar to our mating, though the differences are very intriguing-"

I had been nodding along with Carlisle as he continued on, not really paying attention until one part of his little speech caught my attention. "Wait. Did you say he imprinted with…"

Carlisle nodded again. "Renesmee-"

"WHAT?" I snarled, whirling back to Jake. "You-you-you…_what?_"

Jake's face became guarded as he held Renesmee closer to him. "Yes, I've imprinted with her."

A growl ripped it's way from my throat and I felt my eyes darken. "No! _No!_ She's a child! No, you can't." I shook my head furiously, taking Renesmee from his hands in one swift movement before he could register I had even moved. I cradled her to me protectively, hissing at Jake as he stepped towards us, rage clear on his face as his fists shook.

"Robyn.." Carlisle tried, but I shook my head. "Robyn." He said more sternly.

I reluctantly looked over at him, still hissing at Jake who was shifting from foot to foot, glaring a hole in the middle of my forehead. But what caught my eye was Esme and the look of curiosity on her face, as well as something else.

Ivan was soon at my side, grabbing my shoulders. "Robyn, give Carlisle the girl." He said slowly, clearly. I bit my lip and shook my head, holding her closer. "Robyn, give him the child."

I snarled at Ivan as well, stepping back out of his grasp. "No! How could you, Jake? How _could_ you?" He was supposed to be my friend. What kind of friend imprints on your daughter? I could have sobbed at the betrayal I felt, but a wave of calm engulfed us all.

Esme's face appeared in front of me; understanding and that odd look I couldn't recognize. "Robyn," She said lightly. "Listen, dear; it's not what you think. Until she's matured, Jacob is only the perfect big brother. _Nothing _else. He has no romantic feelings."

I bit my lip, looking from Esme to Jake who was wide eyed and nodded furiously. "Of course I don't; that would be wrong."

It was quiet for a few seconds as everyone calmed down. The silence was broken by a little giggle that sounded like bells. I looked down at Renesmee who had a cheeky grin on her face, laughing away at me. "You over-reacted."

I huffed. "And that's funny?" She nodded and I rolled my eyes, holding her close. "Oh hush up, you."

"This is exactly why she shouldn't be here, Carlisle. She's caused nothing but problems from the get-go." Edward snapped, marching across the lawn, over to us with Robyn clinging to his arm.

"Get over it Edward, you drama queen." I sighed.

Edward snatched Renesmee out of my arms, ignoring her objections, and gave her to Robyn who made a face, so he could point an accusing finger at me. "Why are you here? Honestly, why? No one _wants_ you here; you're just causing problems."

"_Edward_." Esme reprimanded, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as she narrowed her eyes at her son. "I'm appalled at your behaviour tonight. We do not treat guests in such a manner."

Edward hung his head and I almost felt sorry for him. Having Esme or Carlisle disappointed in you made you feel terrible.

Someone clapped their hands together and I looked up to see Garret grinning at everyone. "Not that I wouldn't like to stick around and watch Eddie here pout some more," He smirked at Edward, letting him know he was joking. "But I do have to hunt."

There were nods and sounds of agreement around the yard before people started leaking off into the trees to go hunt.

I turned and took a step towards Scott and the others, but stopped when I felt that small, warm hand in mine again. I looked back down to see Renesmee with her lip out in a pout. "Where are you going?"

"Umm…nowhere." I ground out. Damn, I was as susceptible to her pout as I was to Alice's. I grinned down at her, seeing her beam as she pulled me back towards Jake, whose hand she also took and started leading us to the house. "Does _Stanky_ have to tag along?" I asked.

Jake threw a glare at me. "You'll get used to it, just like I had to get used to you." He replied.

I huffed again. "Lovely." I muttered.

Jake punched me in the arm, lightly though, knowing I wouldn't cause yet _another _scene. "Stop being a pain in the neck." He paused and then burst out laughing at his own little joke. I couldn't help but join in as we entered the house.

I missed Jake.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter number…something! I can't remember. So? Tell me what you think? ^^**

**-Paige**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: AU. '…I looked down at the lifeless body pooled at my feet, not surprised it didn't have a heartbeat. But…where the hell was mine?' Takes place just before graduation in New Moon. Alice/Bella.**

**BELLA **

"Not that this hasn't been…_fun_," I struggled with the word. "But I've got to go now, honey. I promised your mom I would talk with her."

Renesmee looked up from the little plastic table we sat at, her arm frozen in mid air as it held a plastic pot of tea (which wasn't really tea at all, but air) and stuck out her bottom lip. "You don't want to play anymore?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

Crap. "Well, um, you see…the thing is…" I fiddled with the laces to my shoes, staring holes into the plastic cup on the saucer in front of me at the table. I couldn't look her in the eyes; I had to be strong, and if I saw the pout, my resolve would surely break. "Renesmee, we've been at this tea party for a good," I glanced at the clock on her wall. "_six hours._" Holy crap! "I've got things I need to do."

Renesmee pushed back from the chair, standing a little taller than me since I was still sitting in _my_ plastic chair. She grinned cheekily at me. "I'll be right back with your bill." She said and blurred out of the room.

My head whipped around and my eyes locked with Jacob's. "This never leaves the room."

He nodded frantically and I couldn't help but smirk at seeing the giant sitting in a chair that literally only came up to his knees, holding a little tea cup in his fingers. "Ever."

Renesmee breezed back into the room, handing me a long piece of paper that unrolled to the floor as I stood. I looked down at the bottom and raised an eyebrow at her. "_One jillion dollars_?" Renesmee nodded. "Is one jillion even a number?"

Renesmee's brows furrowed as she frowned and I fought to keep from pinching her cheek. She was just too cute! "It is now." She said with conviction.

I nodded seriously and patted the sides of my skirt. "I don't seem to have that kind of cash on me. How about a trade instead?"

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

I gestured to myself and the jewellery I was wearing; a couple of silver rings with rubies, and a silver necklace with a ruby heart dangling from it. "See anything you want to keep?"

Renesmee looked over the jewellery, 'hmmm'ing to herself and then nodded, grabbing my hand and pulling me to her closet. The thing was huge and I was sure if I were human, I'd be able to get lost in it; obviously Alice's work. She waved me in and once inside, she closed the door. "Um. Renesmee?" I asked.

"I'm keeping you." She replied nonchalantly and I heard Jacob snicker.

I opened the doors and scooped her up in my arms, blinking back the tears that would never fall. "Has anyone ever told you how much of a goofball you are?" I asked, my voice shaky. Renesmee giggled and shook her head. "Well, you are. A big one."

Jacob took this as his cue to get out of the tea party and joined us as we walked into the hall. "So, Robyn." It took a moment for me to realize that Jake was addressing me. "Are you going to run around in that get-up the whole time you're here?"

I looked down at the top and skirt and then up to Jake. "This was kind of an impromptu show up. I didn't exactly pack."

Jacob nodded. "I see. Hey - you should take Shortie and go shopping!" He said as we stepped off the last stair and into the living room where most people were.

I froze, shuddering at the excited squeal that came from somewhere in the room and that I knew to be Alice's.

Thane appeared on the other side of the room, almost blocked completely by the other, but I could still see his head, nodding furiously. My eyes narrowed; Robyn liked to shop and was notorious for it.

I shook my head, just enough for him to see and he huffed, nodding his more.

Bella Swan does not shop.

Well, not willingly.

Alice appeared then, in all her super energetic perkiness. She beamed at me and Renesmee. "I would _love_ to take you shopping." She exclaimed.

My grimace deepened. "Um, no thanks. I'm fine. Really." I responded.

Alice frowned. "You're really going to stay in those clothes for the whole time you're here?" She asked.

I scratched the back of my neck. "Yes…?"

Thane was at my side in a second. "A word, Robyn?" He asked, pulling me out the front door before I had a chance to respond. "Go shopping."

I shook my head. "No."

"You have to. Robyn loves to shop. Everyone knows that." He stated.

I growled, running a hand through my hair. "I'm not going shopping, Thane. End of story. I'd rather be hit by a bus." I learnt the hard way, that great impacts like that may not leave permanent damage, but they still hurt.

"They'll know something is up if you don't." He pointed out.

I sighed and looked to the ground, noticing for the first time that Thane was in a pair of blue jeans and a red T shirt, with his fingerless glove and black beanie still. "Where did _you_ get new clothes?"

Thane shrugged. "Me and the other guys went out while you were upstairs. What were you doing up there anyway? It sounded like a tea p-"

"_Nothing!_" I shushed him. Turning on my heel. "Fine. I'll…shop. But nothing fancy." I warned. "And only a few clothes."

**XxXxX**

I glared and the multiple bags in each of my hands full of clothes, and then at the pixie who was still dancing down the hall of the mall to the next store. "I'm not moving in, Alice. I think this is enough." I growled, glaring at the people who would turn to look at us. Yeah; I was in a bad mood. I still loathed shopping.

Alice rolled her eyes over her shoulder at me and pointed to Robyn up ahead with multiple bags of her own, her eyes bright as she scanned the mall. "Come on, even Bella is more excited than you." She said.

I focused my glare in Robyn's back. "Look! Heels! Let's go there next." She said, turning and making a B-line to the store. She wasn't even making an effort to be like the real Bella, while I was here, enduring this torture to be like her.

I scoffed. "Are you serious? You've already bought like three pairs of shoes. Isn't that enough?" I whined. Yes, I've also gotten whiny on the trip too.

Robyn glared at me. "You can never have enough shoes. Right, Alice?"

"Right." Alice chimed, walking into the store with her arm hooked with Robyn's. That was my spot; _I_ had been in the position just a year ago.

My growling intensified.

I noticed Rosalie giving me the odd look that Esme had earlier and I looked to my feet, clearing my throat. "I uh, I've got things I need to do, is all."

Rosalie's eyes narrowed. "You're not a very convincing liar." And with that, she walked into the store.

I groaned and followed them into the store.

I quickly found a row of empty chairs that were used for sitting in to try on shoes, and sat down, letting my bags fall to the floor around me. I retied the shoelaces to the black Chucks I was now wearing, along with the dark wash blue jeans, and the black tank top.

I told Thane; nothing fancy. And I'm a woman of my word.

Most of the time.

People walked around the store, glancing at me, talking to their friends, calling other people. And it was a warm day. Or maybe just warm in the mall. They were sweating, peeling off their layered clothing, waving their hands at their faces to create a breeze in order to cool down.

But really just wafting their scent around.

It was driving me crazy. I hadn't hunted in a while, and I could feel my eyes darken every time someone passed me. I could hear each individual heart beat. See each blush or pair of flushed cheeks. The skin over their pulse points throbbing.

_Thump thump._

_Thump thump._

My mouth filled with venom as I fidgeted in my seat.

_Thump thump._

_Thump thump._

"That's one thing I don't miss." Robyn voice, which was really my voice, came out of nowhere. Or maybe I was just too observed in people's pulses. She sat down on the chair next to me with a knowing smile. "I remember the thirst. Strange, it's not bad at all now. Your body has good control." Her voice was lowered so only the two of us could hear. "Mine…Now that's a different story. It aches and burns…"

It felt like someone was sliding sand paper down my throat.

"Forces you to concentrate on it and nothing else."

I could barely hear her. The heartbeats were just so loud.

"You're outside of Forks, Bella. You can hunt out here. Go satiate yourself." She whispered. I looked over at her with coal black eyes and she grinned evilly. "Go on. Just pick one off. Tell them you locked your baby in the car and need help. Most human around here are so desperate to help people."

It would be so easy, humans were already drawn to us and would jump at the chance to spend time with us. Even if they weren't willing; there were a number of ways I could still get them. My speed, my strength, Robyn's gift…

_Locked your baby in the car and need help..._

I jumped to my feet, shoving her away as she got up with me. "No!" I hissed. Renesmee. I would never use her to trick people into getting themselves killed, just for a meal. That was…so low. And for Robyn to suggest it. I snarled at her, ready to rip the smile from her lips. And what would Renesmee think of me? She hunted animals with the rest of the Cullens. I growled louder, reaching out for Robyn's neck.

Small hands were on my shoulders, holding me back as I stepped towards Robyn. "What's going on here?" Alice stern voice asked.

Robyn put on an innocent face. "Robyn is just thirsty is all. Irritable because of the burn."

Alice spun me around to look at my eyes, hers going wide when she saw how dark they looked. "We should leave so you can hunt. You can meet us back at the mansion when you're done. Remember; no hunting once you've reached Forks."

I shook my head. "Really; I'm fine. I don't need to hunt."

Alice pursed her lips. "Robyn, your eyes are the blackest I've ever seen. You're thirsty." She stated slowly, like I myself were slow.

I shook my head. "No…I…I was just angry. I'm better now."

Rosalie scoffed and grabbed my arm. "Alice, Bella, take her things to the car. We'll meet you back at the mansion." She said, and again, before I had time to reply, I was dragged off through the mall like a rag doll. I was starting to hate that.

We crossed the parking lot almost a little too quickly for humans, but she still didn't say a word until we also made it passed the street and into the trees. There, she turned, crossed her arms and stared at me expectantly. "…What?" I asked when the silence became too much.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "If you won't hunt the humans around here, then hunt the animals. We don't want a vampire, crazed of blood, with us for when the Volturi get here." She hissed.

I lowered my head. "Right." I kicked some dirt on the ground. "The thing is; whenever I try that, I always end up in an alley or something with a human in my lap bleeding." I replied weakly.

Rosalie had that look again but just snorted. "Why do you think I'm here. You didn't actually think you could do this alone, could you?"

Man I felt dumb.

I guess that really was all it took.

Someone to keep you at it and not _let_ you eat the humans.

Damn Scott thinking I just didn't have the control…

"Oh. Um, okay." I said, pausing before I bolted off farther into the woods. I couldn't see Rosalie, but I could hear her following me, just giving me my space.

Rosalie helping me…

That was a new one.

**XxXxXxX**

I really wanted to rip the smirk off of Robyn's face as Rosalie and I walked into the house. She stood there, at the foot of the stairs, again in Edward's arms, smirking at me and my struggles. Yeah; I really, _really_ wanted to rip off that smirk. Rosalie blurred off to another part of the house, I'm sure to go find Emmett, while I stood in the doorway still, glaring at the _happy couple._

They had everything.

I had nothing.

And it wasn't fair.

_I_ should be the one living in this huge mansion instead of constantly on the move around the world. What was the point of travelling the world if you never actually got to see it; were to busy avoiding people and hiding in the shadows? _I_ should be the one with the loving husband. He was mine first; I fell in love with him, and he with me, not her. I did all the work in the relationship; figuring out what he was, putting up with his mood swings, nearly getting hit by the van, being chased by the Hunter vampire, being tossed around a ballet studio by said vampire, being left broken hearted by said loving husband, surviving with the broken heart, putting my life back together, then running off to Italy to save his sparkly ass and facing the Volturi.

_I_ should be the one with the loving family. I was the one who took the time to get to know and befriend all of them, even with all my awkwardness. And _I_ should be the one with the daughter. Renesmee was _my_ child, from _my_ body, who _I_ loved. The whole time I'd been here, I hadn't once seen Robyn go to Renesmee on her own free will, and the one time Edward shoved her into her arms, she made the face.

I growled lowly to myself, stomping off to find my coven.

The second I got alone time with Robyn again, I would _beat_ the answers out of her if I had to. I needed to know how this happened and how to reverse it.

"I like the new eyes." I could hear Robyn snicker.

Another reason I was running off. Robyn couldn't be seen with eyes like these; red with golden specks in them and golden rings around the pupils. I would find human blood later; I was sure Carlisle kept some around here somewhere. Renesmee explained to me that was what she drank the first few weeks when she was born.

For now I just sauntered into the closest empty room, flinging myself back onto the couch in there. Wait a minute; a couch…leather…black…wall full of CDs? Damn! I was in Edward's room.

Like a switch had been flipped and a projector had been turned on, I could see myself, with the chocolate brown eyes and nearly permanent blush, looking around his room for the first time. Scanning his CDs and tracing the ones I liked with my fingers. Sitting on the couch, asking why he didn't have a bed. All the nights I spent curled up on this couch in a blanket, waiting for him to return from hunting.

It was like watching a ghost or hallucination, struggling to sit up and wrap the blanket around herself tighter. Looking out the window at the night sky and sighing longingly. Turning her head to look at the door as Alice would skip in and ask why she wasn't asleep.

I reached a slightly shaky hand out to the ghost-

Jumping and watching her disappear as the phone in the room rang.

Shrugging and figuring I might as well make myself useful and take a message, I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

_"Bella? I'm glad I caught you."_

I was sure if my heart still beated, it would have stopped. I felt the burn of tears enter my eyes and swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. "Mom?" I know I shouldn't have done that. But the rooms were sound proof once the doors were close, which Edward's was, and I really, _really_ missed my mom. More than I hated Robyn, which was saying something. I needed my mommy, as bad as that sounds.

_"Of course it's me; who'd you think it was."_

I smiled, bringing my knees up and resting my chin on them as I held the phone to my ear as tightly as I could without breaking it. "No one. I knew, just from your voice. That's kind of weird, huh?"

There was a pause. _"No; I know what you mean, baby girl. A baby can always recognize their mother's voice. I suppose it's from carrying them in their stomachs for nine months. Just like a mom can always tell it's their child from their voice, what they say, how they speak. Which reminds me young lady; what has gotten into you lately? You act like a whole other person. I swear, you were a stranger for a while there."_

I covered the mouth end of the phone as I sobbed, happy and sad tears. My mom, I knew I could count on her for this. There was a lot of things I couldn't; like cooking supper, and remembering dentist appointments. But I knew I could count on her for knowing _me_. I laughed into the phone, sniffling. "Would you believe me if I told you a stranger had been walking around in my body for nearly a year?"

_"Oh, honey, I know how you feel. When your dad and I first got married, I was sure I was someone else completely. A changed woman. It passes; don't worry. Besides, you sound like you again, everything will get better."_

I looked down at myself. "Only a few differences still. I can get passed those." I cleared my throat. "So, how is Phil?"

_"Oh Phil, he's doing just great. He misses you, we were thinking we'd come for a visit in a couple of months when his vacation comes up. How's that sound?"_

"That would be great, mom!" I beamed. I then got an idea. I mostly looked like myself; could say I dyed my hair, and such… "Or maybe I could even come spend some time up there. Or! We could go on a trip, to like New York." Another constant cloudy state.

_"That sounds great, Bella. Think of all the malls!"_

I tried not to groan. But hey, if it meant spending time with my mom, then it would be awesome. "I can't wait. But um, call me on my new cell phone." I said, fishing out the cell phone in my pocket and giving her the number as I put hers in it.

I hunkered down farther into the couch, dangling my legs off the back and my head off the front as I told my mom about different things, little things, odd stuff here and there. Asking her to tell me what she'd been up to lately, what new hobbies she had that we could try when we saw each other again.

I would be happy to just spend the rest of the day lounging on the couch, talking with my mom. And you know what…

She was a talker and would probably be happy to do just that too.

**XxXxXx**

**A new chapter!**

**Bella misses her mom. Man; I couldn't live without mine. And she spends quality time with her daughter.**

**Review please! Tell me what you like, what you don't, what you want to happen, and what you don't want to happen.**

**-Paige.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: AU. '…I looked down at the lifeless body pooled at my feet, not surprised it didn't have a heartbeat. But…where the hell was mine?' Takes place just before graduation in New Moon. Alice/Bella.**

**BELLA **

I put the phone down after hearing the ring dial since my mom hung up. My eyes stayed locked on Robyn's golden ones, a hard glare on my face as I rose to my feet. She came in at the very end of my discussion, closing the door behind her with a smirk on her lips. _My_ lips. I felt my fists clench. "What do you want?" My voice wavered with barely concealed rage. It took all I had not to leap across the room and tear her throat out.

But I needed answers before I took a swipe at her. I had to figure out if she was responsible for this whole mess. And if she was; I had to figure out how she did it. Why she did it. And how to reverse it. And she _would_ give me answers; I may not have been a violent human, but now I was a pissed off vampire who had no problem tossing the girl around the room to get my answers.

Robyn's lips twitched and her smirk grew as her eyes darkened. "How's mother dearest?" She asked.

I growled at her, my lip curling back over my fangs in a snarl. "What. Do. You. Want?" I repeated slowly.

Robyn shrugged her shoulders, slowly walking over to the wall of CDs. I circled around the back of the couch, keeping my eyes on her and a distance between us. "I just came up here to change, when I smelled you in here. I wondered what you could possibly be doing in here. Then I realized you were probably reminiscing and missing my husband." I hissed at her. "But no, you were talking to my mommy." She laughed.

My fingers dug into the back of the couch as a permanent growl rumbled from my chest.

Kill her.

Dead.

Robyn.

Dead Robyn.

Kill her.

I'll kill her.

I hissed, scolding myself. Control. I needed to be in control.

Robyn smirked again. She knew I wasn't in control and she was enjoying it.

"How," My voice was also a growl and I cleared my throat. "How did you do this?"

Robyn shook her head. "If I told you; I'd have to kill you, Bella." I ran my hand through my hair, trying not to snap. "She knew I wasn't you, you know."

Robyn's comment had my head snapping up. "What?"

Robyn nodded to the phone on the table. "Your mother, Renee. She knew I wasn't you. I could hear her doubt in her voice."

"That's because you _aren't_ me. You could never be me." I hissed.

Robyn scoffed. "I don't care. I really don't. At the beginning, all I wanted was to be human again." My ears twitched and I looked at her curiously. She sneered at me in return. "No, I won't tell you how or why. But I did want to be human. And then I was, but I was in _your_ body. Possibly the only human who knows about vampires and was about to become one yourself. I suppose I got the short end of the stick there."

She sighed. "I was going to run off. In the middle of the night, just take what money you had and run off to enjoy my human life. But then Edward came into the equation." She laughed to herself. "You know, as Robyn, we both hated each other. Me because he wouldn't have me, him because I don't take no too easily. But then I saw he wanted you, and turning into a vampire again didn't seem so bad if I could get what I wanted."

She paused, narrowing her eyes as she looked to the floor. "But then there were the other Cullens. I just wanted Edward but they wouldn't leave me alone. You were friends with them all, they're your family. And I had to play the part." She sneered again. "I managed to distance myself from them to the point where coming over here was bearable."

I growled at her again, warning her. If she said anything about them…

She laughed. "And of course, how could this clumsy body know vampires without also knowing the wolves. _That_ was something I was intent on changing right away. But then all your damn drama caught up with me; that mutt kissing me, graduating, the red head, the Volturi, and then the wedding." She looked up at me, disgusted. "And then your body had to go and have that child. I was sterile as a human and forgot about pregnancy altogether."

I growled louder, an even more obvious warning that she respected enough to back off. You don't talk about someone's baby; even Robyn knew that. "Well, you were pregnant or I suppose I was. And let me tell you, it was nothing like human pregnancy. All together it took like two months. No one would leave me alone. The wolf kept coming over to check up. I couldn't eat anything because the kid wanted blood. It sucked. Big time. I wouldn't have survive the birthing and had to be changed. And then, even when I woke up, no one would leave Edward and I alone. Renesmee constantly under my feet, everyone asking me about different things, wanting to show me everything."

She rolled her eyes. "And then there was Alice."

I stiffened.

"She's weird, that one." I bit my lip, holding in the snarl. "Wouldn't stop looking at me every time we were in the same room. Always offering to help with my wardrobe, not that _I_ needed it. Wanting to take me out everywhere. She was a love sick puppy and it was so obvious."

The air was knocked from my lungs. "What?" I mouthed.

Robyn's smirk was back. "Oh yes. It seems no one can resist me." She laughed.

My eyes blackened. _Edward_ wanted her. _Alice_ wanted her. They all wanted her. They were all fooled.

Or were they?

Maybe they weren't. Maybe they just liked Robyn better than me.

But Alice? I couldn't picture that without feeling ill. Alice wanting Robyn didn't sit well with me for some reason. More so than Edward wanting her and I had no idea what the hell that was about.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. I felt…tired. I felt tired and sick and angry and sad. I just wanted to sleep.

Robyn's laugh echoed around the room again. "She actually told me."

My chest ached and I looked out the window. I didn't want to be here anymore. I didn't want to hear what she had to say. I just wanted to go hide under a rock for the rest of my existence.

"She was so hopeful." Robyn sneered. "She actually thought I would leave Edward for her. _Edward_ for her. It was ridiculous. I couldn't help but laugh in her face."

My head whipped back up. She did what…?

Robyn nodded, clearly enjoying the memory. I felt my stomach boil. She better not have hurt Alice…

"She was crushed. But at least it was taken care of. I told her I couldn't leave Edward; he was my everything and she was nothi-"

There was a loud crack as my fist connected with Robyn's nose, sending her flying back into Edward's wall of CDs, creating a hole in the wall and destroying many of the damn CDs. I looked at her with wide eyes and she looked back at me with matching ones. I don't think either of us expected that.

Of course; that's when all hell broke lose. Because If I learnt one thing through all of this; it was that Robyn _never_ took crap.

And I just dished out a lot of crap that I probably shouldn't have.

Robyn's shoulder smashed into my stomach, sending us both backwards out Edward's window and into the back yard. I clasped my hands in a giant fist, bringing them down on her back, eliciting a yelp from her. Her right hook came out of nowhere and had my head ringing when she got me in the temple. I shakily got to my feet, ducking the next fist, and brought and upper cut up with me, sending her back farther again with another deafening crack.

Robyn hurtled at me and we crashed into the ground, rolling around hitting and kicking at each other. Her hands gripped my hair and she head butted me in the face, leaving me dazed again. I snarled, smashing my forehead back against hers and she cried out, struggling to jump away. Her feet were on my chest and she launched me across the yard and into a large tree, cracking it in half.

She got to her feet but was too slow for the the blur that was me to tackle her again. I pinned her, a leg on each side as I rained punches down on her face, over and over. Her own fist shot up and got me in the face, but I snapped my head back and continued with my pounding her into the ground. I already knew we both would have spider web cracks in our faces, but I couldn't stop. Every time I tried, I could picture the crushed look on Alice's face, and I knew Robyn was the cause.

Robyn shot up and I screamed bloody murder as white hot pain shot through my skin from her fangs sinking into the corner of my left eyebrow, narrowly missing my eye. I jumped back, whimpering and holding my face as I stumbled about.

Then there was a hand around my neck, though I still couldn't see as my venom rushed to the wound, trying to heal it, but I knew there would be a scar for the rest of eternity. I really should have practiced fighting with Vince more. I just never thought I would need it. I thought I would always have the guys to help me.

Her fist blurred as she pinned me against the tree and rammed her fist into my side over and over.

I still couldn't think of anything but my eye.

It freaking killed.

I don't think I ever felt anything like it before…

Wait. James. The ballet studio. Though that wasn't in the face, it was my hand. I don't think it was this bad.

I focused enough to open my eyes, blinking back the blurry until it was non-existent. "Stop." I choked out as she kept pounding my side. "Stop!" I said again. She didn't heed my warning. _"STOP!"_

Her body froze as she gasped, her eyes growing wide.

I winced, feeling my skin close the cracks and heal up. _"Step back."_

I heard her growl, but Robyn's body stepped back; against her will, obeying mine.

"That's more like it." I spat at her.

I heard twigs snapping and knew that the vampires who had gone off to hunt were coming back. "Alright. This is over. For now." Robyn hissed.

I looked at her for a few minutes and then nodded. Blinking a few times and rolling my shoulders, I let her go and she slumped to the ground before blurring to her feet. She hissed at me once more before blurring back up to the house.

I snorted but then grabbed my eye again, grimacing. It was still sore.

"Robyn!"

My body froze, a smile forming on my face as I heard her voice. I turned, coming face to face with Alice who was looking at my left eye, or probably the new scar there. She had clearly been hunting as well, her eyes a vibrant golden, shinning up at her, twigs and leaves in her spiked hair, her clothes disheveled and ripped in places, and no purple circles under her eyes. Concern was evident on her face as she reached a hand up, her fingers ghosting over it. I stared at her, unable to look away. This was the closest we had been in a little more than a year. "What happened?" She asked gently, still tracing her fingers over it.

I shrugged. "I was…um, practicing with Scott and he got carried away." Hmm. Where _was_ everyone during out little scrap?

Alice's eyes shot to mine and she smiled. "Rose was right. You _are_ a horrible liar."

I huffed. "Am not…" I mumbled, looking away with a scowl.

Alice's tinkling laughter filled the yard and she stepped back away from me again. "You look even more like her with the gold in your eyes. You could be identical twins if your hair were a few shades lighter." Alice commented, looking down at her shoes with a sad smile. I knew she was talking about Robyn.

I hmmed. "I'll take that as a compliment?"

Alice sighed. "You should. Bella is beautiful." She said, turning back to the mansion.

I turned and took a step forward as she did. "Then I'm flattered, I - Augh!" My shoelace was caught under my other foot and I fell face first into the ground of the yard.

I froze with my face down in the grass still, trying not to slap myself. As if I just did that.

Yeah, the only vampire in the world who was graceful, but still had her moments. I had fallen a total of four times over the span of my vampire life. Usually when I was stressed or distracted.

And of course, when I'm _trying_ to be graceful and impress all these vampires; I have to go and fall in front of Alice.

Bloody perfect.

I could feel Alice's eyes on my back and then she burst out laughing. Not the tinkling giggle; this was full out, happy, care free laughing.

Albeit at my expense, but still.

The sound was music.

Alice's small hands helped me to my feet and she continued to laugh as we walked up to the mansion. "Did…did you seriously just trip? I didn't know vampires even _could_ trip." She laughed, holding her stomach.

My scowl deepened. It wasn't _that_ funny. "Yeah, ha ha, this vampire falls. It's not that funny, Alice."

She turned to look at me with a huge grin. "I'm sorry; but it _is_." She said, holding the door opened for me.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Whoop dee doo then. Forgive me. I was a clumsy human and sometimes I still fall. It's no big deal, I'm sure there are plenty of vampires who do."

"Out of every vampire I've ever met, you are the only one, Bella." She said, laughing lightly again as we walked through the kitchen.

I froze for a second time.

Alice did too.

**XxXxXx**

**Oh **_**my**_**!**

**WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?**

**You'll have to wait and see.**

**Could it be? Does Alice know?**

**Or was it just a slip of the tongue because she misses her old clumsy human?**

**Review please!**

**-Paige.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: AU. '…I looked down at the lifeless body pooled at my feet, not surprised it didn't have a heartbeat. But…where the hell was mine?' Takes place just before graduation in New Moon. Alice/Bella.**

**BELLA **

Alice's shoulders slowly relaxed as she turned towards me. She had a sheepish smile on her face, but her eyes were blank and unreadable. That didn't help; that's how I usually read people, through their eyes. "Sorry." She said, clearing her throat. I wondered why though; vampires didn't need to clear their throats. Must have been an old habit from her human years. "You really do look like her, and she used to be clumsy, I guess I just forgot where we were, or rather, when we were."

I raised an eyebrow. Some of that made sense. "The name just slipped out?" I asked. I needed confirmation on this.

She nodded furiously, a smile breaking out on her face. "Yes; exactly." She replied quite quickly.

I put on a smile, albeit strained, but a smile nonetheless, nodding as well before brushing passed her and into the living room. Of course it was just a slip of the tongue. She didn't actually think that something was going on. She was fooled, just like the rest of them. Which meant no help from her with all of this. That kind of sucked. I was hoping that I would have at least _some_ help from the inside; hoped that _someone_ from the Cullen family knew something was wrong and would help me. But no; of course not. I mean, why on _Earth_ would anything be that simple for me? Life was never that fair.

Most everyone was in the living room again, though there were still some people out in the back yard. They were 'teaching Bella to fight and control her shield' or something along those lines. Pointless really; if she couldn't control it now, she never would be able to.

I paused, briefly tempted to stand outside and play with my own shield to mess around with them and Robyn.

But I had more pressing matters at hand. Like my brooding and bitterness.

Strolling right up to Carlisle, ignoring the fact that he was in a conversation because _Robyn doesn't wait for people_ and is rude as hell, so why not play that part too? Again; this was the bitterness saying hello. Anyway, turning my back to Liam who barred his fangs but stepped back; I confronted Carlisle. "When do you expect the Volturi to pay their visit?" I got right down to it. I didn't want to be here anymore. I didn't want to stick around all these clueless people, trying to win a hopeless battle convincing them something was wrong when they all probably wouldn't believe me anyway. My heart could only take so much, and I was getting to my wit's end and it was only two days in.

Carlisle frowned. "A month or so. Is there a problem, Robyn?" He asked.

I clenched my jaw, squeezing my fists while he was distracted looking at the new scar on my face. "Nothing you can help with." I spat through clenched teeth and stormed off across the room. Hey - it was that or break down sobbing, hugging him as tightly as I could. Carlisle was always like a second father to me, and right now I needed a dad.

Ivan was there the second I turned around, his eyes widening as he took in the new scar and different eyes. His own darkened as I assumed he came to the conclusion that Robyn was responsible for the scar. What can I say; the guy clearly knew her and I. He walked with me as I left the living room, going to stand out on the back deck again. "You fought." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and he lowered his voice so only I could hear.

I nodded briskly. "Yes; we did, and I nearly lost. Where the hell were you?" I snapped, just as quiet.

Ivan shrugged, running a hand over his hair. "Benjamin wanted to show us a few tricks with his gift. It was quite impressive."

I smiled a twisted, sarcastic smile up at him. "Oh? Isn't that lovely. While you were having fun playing tricks with your new buddy, I was here, getting my ass kicked around the back yard for reasons I don't even know!" I hissed.

Ivan scowled. "Why would you provoke her in the first place?" He spat. Ivan wasn't one to take my crap that I gave in bad moods like this. That, and he was used to it.

"I didn't! I mean…I didn't mean to…she was talking and…I got angry and she wouldn't stop…she kept going on and on about the Cullens and my family and how they all love her…" I trailed off, trying to remember how we started fighting in the first place and why I actually hit her.

Ivan shook his head. "So? That's how it's been from the beginning and you were fine."

I ran a hand through my hair, sighing. "I know I know; it was different though…"

"How?"

I shrank back, looking up at him wearily. "She said something…"

"What?"

No. I couldn't even say it. Just thinking about it made me feel tired and sick and hurt and…If I told him and spilled it all; I was afraid I'd fall apart and not be able to pull myself back together. I shook my head at him and he sighed.

Ivan looked around the yard, biting his lip. "Did you want to leave? We can, you know. It was your call coming here, and it'll be your call leaving."

I considered it. It _was_ my call; I was the coven leader. All I had to do was say the word and we would leave. Simple as that. But could I really leave them all behind? They might not love me…but I still cared about them. I wanted to make sure they were okay and that the Volturi wouldn't hurt them. But they had all these vampires here; surely they'd be fine. Right?

Before I could answer, small, warm arms wrapped around my legs, hugging them to a small chest. "No! No, no, no, no, no! You can't leave! You aren't allowed to!" Renesmee cried, looking up at me with wide eyes.

_Riiiiiight_. That's why I was here. Why I would stay. My daughter.

No, there would be no leaving. Not now…

And possibly not ever. I don't think I could part with her.

Crap!

What happens after all of this? I'd have to leave? Leave the Cullens and Renesmee and Jacob? I didn't want to do that again; not if I could prevent it. But I don't think the Cullens would take it too lightly if I just ran off with Renesmee in the middle of the night after everything was over and done with. I was fairly certain that Rosalie would give chase. She seemed nearly as attached to the little girl as I was; which was definitely saying something.

But I couldn't give her up. Not my baby.

I'd have to tell them and hope for the best.

Who knows how things would go though if they didn't believe me.

They'd have to get used to having me around or kill me, because there was no was I would leave my daughter. No damn way.

Crouching down, I scooped Renesmee up into my arms, hugging her to me tightly and breathing in her unique scent that smelled faintly of freesias and lavender, but also had a tiny twinge of vampire in it, giving it a sweet quality. "I won't. I promise." I whispered to her.

Her small arms wrapped around my neck. With a start and a small giggle, I realized that she was also breathing in my own scent. I wondered what I smelled like to her. She leaned back after a few moments with a quivering lip and watery eyes. "Promise?" I nodded, trying not to smile because this was serious but it was hard because she was the cutest thing I ever saw. "You'll stay?" Another nod. "Forever?"

I nodded again firmly. "Forever and ever."

Renesmee's smile lit up her face as she buried it back against me, getting comfy in my arms. I smiled brightly as well, rubbing her back as I turned to look at Ivan. I jumped when I saw that he was gone, and instead met the golden eyes of Jasper staring at me blankly from across the deck. I nearly gasped as I realized that he could probably feel my emotions; but I quickly numbed everything out.

It was Jasper's turn to gasp. "How did you do that?" He asked, genuinely curious.

I looked away from him, gliding back into the house and leaving him out on the porch. I couldn't tell him how I was able to do it; mostly because Robyn wouldn't have, and also because it wasn't the nicest story. It's not like I could walk up to him and say 'Well, the thing is, I learned how to numb my emotions because I couldn't take the pain and heartache from you guys not knowing that I'm really Bella and your Bella is really Robyn.' Which is exactly what happened, and is probably the only reason I wasn't a big sobbing mess hiding at the end of the earth.

Renesmee pulled back to look at me with pursed lips. "How come you don't like my family?" She asked, playing with a lock of my hair. I momentarily worried about sticky hands getting my hair sticky -long story, but years ago I baby sat my neighbour's kid in Phoenix and they too played with my hair, only their hands were sticky from candy- but I realized that she wouldn't have sticky hands because she didn't eat candy or drink juice or anything.

Then what she said caught up with me and I sighed. "I don't not like your family, Renesmee." _I love them._

Her brows furrowed as she frowned at me. "Then why do you treat them like that?"

I bit my lip, closing my eyes and touching her mind with my own, making sure she would be shielded from everyone's gifts until I let go. That was probably something Robyn also didn't know about the whole shield gift. I assumed she was having so much trouble because a) It wasn't her gift in the first place. And b) She was trying to physically push it from her mind and _cover_ everyone else. Yeah, that was a pain in the ass to do and really hard, which is why I hardly ever did it. I wasn't quite sure how I did it, I just could -kind of like learning how to wiggle your ears…it just happens and you're not sure how you do it but you do-. Anyway, I found out that it's much easier and more specific if I just…touched people's minds with my own. As long as I had the shield up on me while their minds were linked with mine, then they would be shielded it. It's an odd sensation, because I can sort of feel them or sense them or…I don't know; I didn't exactly have Carlisle to talk to and figure it out anymore.

Plus, it's quite handy. Where Robyn has to shield everyone from her to the person she wants to shield, I could pick random people in a crowd without having to shield them all.

"I have to." I whispered to her.

"Why though?"

I sighed again, moving through the crowds of people and to the stairs. "If I don't…things will get complicated and I'm not ready yet."

"Ready for what?"

I looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Do you always ask this many questions?"

"Do you always keep this many secrets?" She countered.

I laughed at that. She was definitely a bright little girl. I hummed, shifting her in my arms. "Not always; no. Only for the last year or so."

"Like when mommy changed!" Renesmee piped up.

I froze, looking down at her with wide eyes. "What?" I asked.

Renesmee smiled and nodded. "Uncle Emmett said that was when mommy changed."

"Emmett?" I asked.

What? Did he - Does he know something? Maybe he did! Maybe _he_ could help me!

Renesmee nodded. "Yeah."

"Where is your uncle Emmett now?" I asked, about to head down the stairs.

Renesmee shrugged. "Probably in his room playing games again."

I tried not to gag. "Playing _games_?" Renesmee nodded. I looked at her wearily. "With who? Rosalie?"

She shook her head. "Auntie Rosalie doesn't like playing with the X Box."

"Oh! Real games. Okay." I replied, relieved. I turned around again, trying to remember which door was Emmett and Rosalie's room. The memory was fuzzy, like looking through an untuned TV, but I was fairly certain it was the third one on the left on the second story of the house, which is where we were then.

I raised my hand, about to knock, but he cut me off before I could. "Come in." His voice boomed from inside the room.

Opening the door, I stepped inside with Renesmee still in my arms, looking around the dark room for Emmett. He was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room with a game controller in his hands, his eyes locked on the large TV screen across the room from him. The game paused and he looked up, his face brightening. "Nessie! Come to see me again? You want to play?" He asked, blurring over to the TV and grabbing another controller.

Renesmee nodded furiously so I walked over to the chair that was beside his, sitting down with her sitting in my lap. She grabbed the controller from his hands and settled back against me, pushing buttons like a mad woman. I sighed and started braiding her hair, trying to think of how to start this conversation with her in the room, while she and Emmett played the game.

Left 4 Dead 2. Good game.

"So," I started.

Emmett didn't take his eyes from the TV. "Yes?" He asked.

What to say, what to say? 'I'm really Bella and I think you know that the Bella down stairs isn't really me.' No, that would be weird, and again, I didn't want to freak out Renesmee yet.

Renesmee began fidgeting on my lap. "I'm dying! There's too many! I'm dying!"

"The melee weapon, Nessie! Melee!" Emmett shouted back. I suppressed my laughter at the two children in the room.

"I can't reach - I'm going to die!" She shrieked.

I giggled and pushed the button on the controller she was trying to reach and she sighed in relief. "See? That's why I always use the melee weapons. Guns are overrated Nessie, remember that." Emmett said seriously.

Renesmee nodded and smiled up at me. "Thank you."

I kissed the top of her head and smiled warmly at her. "No problem, honey."

When I looked up, I saw Emmett staring at us before looking back to the TV. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"Right." I began working on another braid. "I'm just…curious about Bella." I replied and he looked at me for a few seconds. "She's…different, from what I hear. I don't think I've ever met a vampire who chose to be like us or who was involved in our world as a human."

"I'm lost." Renesmee mumbled, biting her lip.

"You're going backwards, sweetie." I murmured to her, still looking at Emmett, trying to gauge his reaction to my words.

He pursed his lips for a few seconds before nodding. "Yeah; she's something else alright." I could tell he was upset and apparently Renesmee could as well, seeing as she turned her head to look at him for a moment.

A few minutes passed as the two played games while I continued to stare at Emmett. When it was apparent that he wasn't going to dive further into details, I spoke up. "Is that all? 'She's something else alright'?"

Emmett's shoulders rose and fell. "If you want to know her, then go talk to her." He replied.

I huffed, looking away to the door of the room. This was the first time ever that Emmett had been short with me. To be perfectly honest; it hurt. Maybe he really didn't know something was up, just thought I changed, not necessarily for the better or worse; just changed.

Renesmee was reluctant to let me go, but I managed to convince her to stay up here and play more games with Emmett who had his grin back on his face and challenged her to a new game. I was glad, and very thankful, that all this time, while Renesmee didn't have me but Robyn, that she at least, also had the rest of the Cullens, like Emmett.

Turning at the door, I gave Renesmee a small wave and nodded at Emmett. "Thank you for your time."

Groaning as I descended the stairs, I felt the familiar throbbing at the back of my throat. _This_ was why I didn't really like the whole _'feed on animals so you don't have to kill humans'_ thing. You were never satiated; you always ended up thirsty again later. At least with human blood you were good for a few days. Of course, it was much easier living with the burn than with the guilt…well, much easier if you avoided human blood altogether.

The throbbing became burning as I descended a few more steps and I grimaced, swallowing the venom that pooled in my mouth. What the damn? I was thirstier now than I was before I hunted the animals in the first place. What was that about?

Maybe I could just slip out of the house unnoticed for a few hours-

No!

I shook the thoughts from my head, rubbing my temples. But the burning was getting intense, no longer ignorable.

I'd have to find one of the Cullens…I don't think I could last much longer.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I noticed in the back of my head that there was no one to be found, and wondered why.

Vicious flames exploded in my throat and I groaned. "Rosalie!" I half growled, half groaned out. I was seconds away from bursting the door down to hunt something that would stifle the burn.

"Bells! You didn't come visit the other day like you said you would; are you that sick of your old man?" A deep, scratchy voice chuckled as I was pulled into a one armed hug and held against a body that had heat rolling off them in waves and a scent that poured gasoline on the fire in my throat.

I looked up to see who my next meal was and came face to face with an awkward smiling Charlie.

Nine pairs of feet came running into the room, followed by numerous gasps.

I guess this was why there was no human drinkers in the room.

Another thirsty growl worked it's way up my throat.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Update!**

**If you would be so kind as to review; I'd greatly appreciate it. ^^**

**-Paige.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: AU. '…I looked down at the lifeless body pooled at my feet, not surprised it didn't have a heartbeat. But…where the hell was mine?' Takes place just before graduation in New Moon. Alice/Bella.**

**Chapter Nine Revised And Added To.****

**BELLA **

"Oh. Wait; what? Bella?" Charlie asked, looking over my shoulder. He didn't look too different from the last time I saw him, but it wasn't like with the Cullens; there was small, noticeable changes. His hair, though still fairly thick, was starting to grey, along with his big moustache. As far as wrinkles went, they were just at the corners of his eyes and mostly when he smiled. All in all, he was still doing well for his age. He pulled back slowly, looking down into my face, his brows furrowing. "Um...Who?" He asked, taking a step back.

Without telling them to, my feet took a step forward, another growl leaving me in a low enough volume for Charlie to miss. I tried to back up, I really did, but my muscles were locked in place, unable to be pulled away from the warmth emanating off of Charlie. The only thing I could do was shift my gaze to the Cullen's who were in the corner of my vision. They all looked panicked and surprised and worried. It was nearly comical; it would have been comical, if Charlie were not in such grave danger.

Carlisle was the first to gain his composure, clearing his throat. "This is Robyn...a family friend. She's been staying here for the past few days, and yes, she does indeed look a lot like Bella. We were just discussing that the other day." He said in a calming voice, his eyes flickering back and forth Between Charlie and myself.

That's when I realized I could just barely feel a sort of tingling calm playing at the edge of my emotions, and knew Jasper was trying to help.

Another growl worked it's way out at him, warning him to stop. He took the warning, bowing his head and stopped before looking up to Edward who shook his head.

Charlie smiled at me, another awkward smile, and patted my shoulder. "Sorry about that, kiddo. Thought you were Bells." It was obvious at this point that Charlie wasn't panicked, and therefore had no idea about vampires. I briefly wondered how they explained my body changing. And then I wondered how they explained Renesmee; it was fairly obvious that she was mine and Edward's baby; she looked just like us.

My neck felt like it was going to explode with all the burning pain shooting up and down it. It was like a desert in there, and the blood rushing around in Charlie was taunting me, making venom rush to my mouth in anticipation. My fists clenched, my whole frame going stiff with tension. Charlie's burning hand on my shoulder wasn't helping much; I could feel his pulse, his heart pumping the sweet, rich, seductive blood through his veins. It made my body hum; just the thought of it.

I swallowed down the venom in a big gulp, trying to force my body to step back. Of course it wouldn't though, the only thing I could do at this point was try to restrain myself form attacking my dad.

"Jasper, do something!" Rosalie's voice caught my attention and my eyes snapped back over there. They could all clearly see me unravelling in front of them, and their faith in my control was dwindling quickly.

They were all still looking at us, but with frowns on their faces as I assumed they were trying to figure out how to get Charlie away from me. Jasper shrugged, shaking his head. "I can't! She can numb her emotions." Surprise flickered across a few of their faces, but mostly concern was still there. Other than Robyn, who was smirking at me. My chest rumbled with yet another growl, but this one was aimed at her. She was enjoying watching me suffer like this. Bitch.

Emmett rolled his shoulders, stepping forward about to intervene with force, but a hiss escaped my lips, freezing him.

Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder, holding him back before he could take another step. "Don't. She's territorial right now...Charlie is her prey and you know how vampires get when they hunt. You'll make her snap and run off with him." He frowned, still trying to think of a way to fix this.

I whimpered, my hand shooting up to hold my throat while I winced. Jeeze. It was just getting hotter and hotter in there. The burning got worse; it didn't just stay the same. I half expected smoke to come out my ears, from the camp fire in my throat.

"Robyn." Carlisle called, yet still in a quiet enough voice that Charlie wouldn't hear. I closed my eyes, swallowing the venom in hopes of somewhat soothing the burn, before turning to look at him. "You can't feed from Charlie. Of all the humans in Forks, him especially. He's Bella's father. Please, just leave and hunt." He pleaded. I guess he hoped compassion would be the way here, make me feel enough guilt so that I'd stop. The problem there was that I felt as much guilt as you could in this situation. I wasn't Robyn, and this was _my_ dad that I was very nearly about to kill; you couldn't squeeze any more guilt than I already had out of me.

Charlie, getting uncomfortable from the long silence; cleared his throat. "I'm Charlie, Bella's dad." He said, sticking out his hand.

More of his scent was wafted my way and my free hand shot up and gripped his, a little tighter than it should have, seeing as he winced. It was like sticking your hand flat on the back of a lap top after using it for hours; uncomfortably hot, but not burning enough to hurt you and make you let go.

"Robyn!" Esme gasped, seeing Charlie's wince.

My hand automatically lessened on it's grip, hearing the reprimanding tone in her voice. I was a little shocked that my body would listen to her and not me. Maybe it was just mind over matter.

Mind over matter.

Let go.

...

_Let go._

...

Okay, that doesn't work.

Obviously it isn't going to work; I was _not_ letting go. If they wanted the human then they'd have to fight for it! It was mine, and they weren't taking it from me.

My lip curled back over my teeth slightly in a small snarl.

No! Charlie! This is Charlie! My dad! Stop!

My eyes were wide with panic as I tried to figure out which side to listen to. The vampire was louder; much much louder, and much angrier. But...me, Charlie's daughter, was stronger. I couldn't hurt Charlie. I wouldn't. No.

My hand slid from my throat to my forehead as a headache began to form. Do vampires even get headaches? Do they have fights with themselves in their heads? Was it just me? Was it a side affect from what Robyn did?

"Is she alright?" Charlie's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up to seem him looking at the rest of the Cullens. His chocolate brown eyes were swimming with concern and confusion.

Alice came to everyone's rescue and piped up, seeing as everyone else was blanching on what to tell Charlie. "Allergies. You know how they can get...making it hard to concentrate and stuff." She replied, waving her hand around dismissively. She wasn't so familiar with allergies or the affects they had on some people.

But apparently Charlie bought it because he nodded, trying to pull his hand from mine. He grunted, trying to use his other hand as well. "You got quite the grip there, kid." He laughed nervously.

Like someone pushed play on my internal iPod; I could suddenly hear Charlie's heart pounding in my ears like war drums. Strong and steady, making my fangs buzz and tingle. My eyes widened as I felt my control slipping from me even more. I tried to get a grip, but it was like trying to catch water with your bare hands. "Help." I choked out and Charlie cocked his head to the side.

A few of the Cullens looked surprised too. Robyn _does not, never has,_ and _never will_ ask for help. "What?" Carlisle asked, incredulously.

I cleared my throat, growling as I did so. I didn't want to hurt Charlie but I wasn't sure I'd have much of a choice soon. They needed to do something now! "Help." I replied, more firmly. My voice was nearly a growl in itself; from anger or thirst, I wasn't sure. I was getting very pissed off that they were all just standing there, watching me fall apart.

Someone snorted and I looked over to see it was Robyn. "Help? Are you seriously asking for help? Vampire's don't need help. We're perfect." She said, her eyes going wide and looking over to the other Cullens who looked shocked at her. "I mean..Um. You see..." She trailed off.

I didn't have time for this! Charlie was in danger! "_Help_!"

Alice zipped over to my side, holding a kleenex in her hand over my mouth just as a snarl forced it's way from my lips. She covered it up by shouting over it. "Bless you!" And started pulling me from Charlie while my grip slackened.

She got me out the door before using her vampiric strength, hoisting me over her shoulder and started running through the trees of the forest while I growled at her again.

"Oh hush you." She mumbled, blurring deeper and deeper into the woods.

XxXxXx

Alice didn't stop until we were deep into the woods, deep enough where a light layer of fog hovered over the ground, just barely visible, deep enough that even with our vampiric hearing we still couldn't hear any signs of civilization, deep enough that it would be dangerous for a human, with all the larger wildlife running around; like bears and such. I wasn't sure if this was for Charlie's safety anymore (Because honestly, I had stopped growling and smelling him miles and miles back) or if she took me out this far so no one could hear my screams as she killed me...Obviously I had been watching too many horrors lately. They were Scott's favourite.

Like the rest of the forest surrounding the Cullen's house; the trees way out here were enormous, stretching high up into the sky and making me feel like an ant, or even an ant's baby. The sky was one large dark grey cloud, but since the sun was down, it was even darker out. The grey cloud was absolutely pouring rain, and I was soaked to the bone, just like the little clearing we were in. It was nothing like mine and Edward's meadow (Which at this point I really wanted to tear up); the grass here was longer because no one or animal had walked through and stomped it all down until now. There weren't all these colourful flowers that lit it up like the meadow, and I was thankful for that because I really couldn't stand to look at something like that then with how I was feeling. The trees surrounding the clearing were dark, and their branches looked like clawed hands reaching out at me. There were a few fallen trees with moss growing over their trunks here and there, plus boulders that looked fairly smooth and comfortable off in the corner all bunched together.

I ran my hands through my wet hair, pushing it back out of my face and stuck my hands in my pockets that oozed water with the action, before turning to look at Alice who was burning a hole in my back with her eyes. My breath caught in my throat at the sight. It was mind boggling how even drenched with rain and soggy, she still looked so beautiful. She wore tall black high heel boots that looked expensive and made me feel bad for having to need her to run me out in the rain in like that, with blue jeans (that could have possibly been light, but now that they were soaked with rain everything was darker), a white blouse which you could definitely see her black bra through now - not that I was looking... and a black cardigan left unbuttoned. For the first time since meeting her, I finally saw the scar that was a slightly lighter shade than the rest of her skin, on the side of her neck right under her ear that I had missed as a human with my poor eyesight. Her bottom lip was being chewed on from nervousness it looked like, or maybe restraint? Something that made her fidgety. Her wide, golden eyes seemed to glow in the dark, staring back at me with an unreadable emotion playing in them, surrounded by thick, dark lashes that batted her pale skin every time she blinked. Her raven brown hair was actually black when wet, and looked shiny. For the second time since arriving, my fingers twitched with the need to be ran through the silky hair. I was green with envy of the rain drops running through it and dripping off the ends.

The water running down my face became apparent once I was done ogling Alice, and I wiped it away, though I knew it was pointless because it didn't look like the rain was going to stop any time soon. I felt a rain drop run down my forehead to my nose and down my lips, watching Alice watch it intently. She looked so deep in thought, I really didn't want to say anything to break her from it. It was obviously something serious too and not just thoughts about the next shopping trip, because there was a slight frown tugging at the corner of her mouth, and her elegant dark eyebrows were beginning to furrow.

Deciding to wait patiently for her and not interrupt, I busied myself with looking at her bracelets. On one wrist was three strings twined together; light blue, yellow, and purple. Slid on them like charms were white blocks with letters on them; A-L-I-C-E. I wondered if Alice made it for herself, but then thought of Renesmee and assumed it was her. My heart swelled with warmth both for my daughter, and Alice who was wearing the gift and didn't just set it aside after a thank you like most would.

Her other wrist was occupied by a thick leather band that was black. I looked closely and saw the Cullen crest on it; signifying that she was a part of the family and a part of the coven. An arrow, three shamrocks, a lion, and a hand. This was the first time I could recall Alice wearing it as a wrist band; I had seen it on a necklace on her, a choker, and even rings, but I guess with all these vampires around, she didn't want to take the chance of ruining it if there was a scuff; like having someone rip it off from around her neck, or even she herself smashing it from her fingers with a punch.

What was it about this little vampire? How could she hold so much power over me? Leave me breathless with a simple look. Make me feel alive with a small smile. Warm me up with a slight touch. How did she do it? Why? Her small, delicate hands had a vice like grip on my heart, and I desperately wished to know why. Why not Edward? Wasn't he supposed to be mine? But he just couldn't compete with her. It was like she had her own Bella-Gravitational-Pull.

Alice's pale fingers wiggled and I looked up to see her looking at me with a shadow of a smile. Ah, she was trying to get my attention; I wondered for how long and hoped I hadn't zoned out for more than a few seconds. I ducked my head, embarrassed.

"You should probably go hunt; I can't imagine how painful your throat feels right now." She said; her voice like wind chimes.

I shrugged my shoulders and absently reached a hand up to touch my neck. Now that I couldn't smell Charlie's blood, the thirst was pretty much gone other than a slight twinge in my throat. "I'm not really thirsty; Charlie just smells really good." I muttered sheepishly.

Alice had a knowing look as she nodded. "The entire family does. Both Charlie and Renee are very good smelling humans, and Bella is a combination; twice as strong and twice as good." Alice paused. "Well, she used to be; before she was changed. She still smells divine, but I do miss some of her human qualities."

My own brows furrowed. "I thought it," I cleared my throat and corrected myself on the little slip up. "I _would_ _think_ it would have bothered you; having such a strong and delicious smelling human around all the time, always tempting you, testing your restraint whenever you're around them."

Alice seemed to consider this. "In the beginning, I suppose it sort of did. There was always a little part of me in the back of my head that was scared I might hurt her. For a while, being around her would ignite the flame in my throat, but I was never bothered by it. I knew that the little voice in the back of my head was Edward's little sister who trusted his word above everyone else's, and he said it was likely to happen. But, as time went on, I found out that Edward was wrong, and about a lot of things." She stared off into space for a moment and I thought she was having a vision until she sighed and smiled at me apologetically. "Sorry, got a little off topic there. My point is that I've lived this life for around one hundred years and I've never tasted human blood; I don't know what I'm missing, I don't know _how_ much better it tastes, which is why I think it's the easiest for me and why I was able to be around Bella for as long as I wanted, whereas everyone else needed breaks."

"Except for Carlisle, of course." I interjected.

Alice smiled fondly. "Of course." A look passed Alice's face as it slowly blanked; a guarded and curious look reforming. "What about you? I see you've got some gold in those red eyes of yours; have you decided to switch to our diet?"

I shrugged indifferently, trying to figure out what she was doing, because I knew Alice, and I knew that look. There was something behind it; this wasn't just random genuine curiosity. I just didn't know _what_ she was doing. "I have tried; it's much more difficult than I thought it would be."

Alice nodded, swooping down to pick up some sort of plant life on the outskirts of the clearing and sat down on one of the smooth boulders, all in one graceful move. "I remember the beginning years for Jasper in his new vegetarian life. It was a big struggle for him." She began fiddling with the plant in her lap, keeping most of it out of sight.

I blurred up to the tree branch hanging out over top of her, perching on it and looking down at her. Ah, she was making some sort of bracelet out of it. "You're not nearly as fast as you could be on this diet; any of you." I looked down to my fist, clenching it. "Or as strong."

Alice looked up at me. "A small sacrifice to ease the guilt."

Lightning cackled through the sky, lighting up the clearing for the few seconds the flash lasted. I was down on the boulder next to Alice's before it was dark again. "I'm torn on the whole guilt thing."

Alice actually looked surprised and then uncertain for a second. "Oh?" It clearly wasn't what she was expecting me to say, which was odd because as far as I knew, Robyn never felt guilty for anything, so this should be normal.

I nodded anyways. "I just…I find it hard to feel guilty or regret sometimes when feeding on humans."

Alice frowned. "You don't feel bad for taking someone's life?"

"_You_ don't?" I countered.

She paused. "I don't take anyone's life. I hunt animals."

"Exactly. They don't have lives? When you think about it; _you_ should be the ones feeling guilty. Animals are innocent; they coexist with nature, they don't murder or rape or discriminate. They don't pollute or destroy. They're not self-destructive. Humans? Well, let's just say I've come across some sick things during my vampire life. Unbelievable things." I replied.

Alice shifted, turning her whole body to face me. "And what about the good people? The ones who _save_ others from rape and murder. Who are doing what they can to clean the earth, and set up and provide for future generations? What about them?"

Flashing a grin, I elaborated. "Humans are open books, you can tell whose good and whose bad with just a glance. It's easy to avoid and spare the good ones." I shrugged again. "Even if I didn't though, the guilt wouldn't consume me. It's the circle of life. Humans kill animals to eat and survive. I kill humans to eat and survive. If I'm in the wrong, then so are they. If I have to feel bad about living, then so do they."

It was quiet for a few minutes. I was content to just sit there in the rain watching Alice think over everything I had said. "Why then?" I raised an eyebrow. "Why the gold eyes? Why did you try feeding from animals if you feel this way?"

Thunder boomed in the distance, resurfacing a memory of the first time I watched the Cullens play baseball. I kind of wished I could play with them now, but I doubt they'd drop everything to go have a game. Everyone was super serious battle plans back at the mansion.

"Because of you." I murmured. "All you Cullens…you look at us differently. Like we've got less humanity then you. Like we're animals." I shifted, looking down at the boulder and away from her golden eyes. "_That's_ the part I can't live with. Afraid of what you think of me, of anyone who doesn't live by your diet. It's no secret that Edward is convinced he's a monster, that you're monsters, and I've never heard any of you disagree or object whether you believe it or have just given up on convincing him otherwise. But, if the animal hunting, living with humans, family acting coven are monsters in your eyes; I don't even want to _think_ of what that would make me to you and your family."

I could feel Alice's eyes on me again, but I didn't dare face her this time. "Not all of us have Edward's views. I can't say for the others, though I _think_ we share the same opinion; but I don't think we're monsters. Of course, it could just be me; I've only ever known this life. I don't know what it's like to be human, so I'm pretty content like this unlike Edward and Rosalie who can't stand it."

"Meh. Being human isn't all that it's cracked up to be. Flus, headaches, broken bones… I don't miss those." I chimed.

Alice giggled. "No; I can't see anyone missing those. I hear they're very… unpleasant." She cocked her head to the side. "What _do_ you miss?"

I fiddled with my shoe lace and blew out a big lungful of air as I thought. "Let's see." Hm. What did I miss? "Oh! I miss food. Human food."

Alice nodded furiously. "That's something I wish I could remember. It's fascinating to watch humans eat."

I gave her a look. "And a little creepy." Alice smirked and lightly slapped my knee. "Yeah, it was good. So many selections and combinations." I snapped my fingers. "I miss sleeping. I miss flopping down into a nice big fluffy bed and falling asleep and then waking up feeling rejuvenated and refreshed." Again, Alice nodded. "I miss the dreams to. They were always an interesting subject. A whole other world your mind creates while you're unconscious. It makes you wonder what people could do if they used more than ten percent of their brains."

"I'm not sure about that one. I don't think I would enjoy nightmares." Alice murmured.

I shook my head, remembering when they had left and the nightmares I had. "No. Those are… just be glad you can't remember them."

Alice shook off the mood, smiling brightly again. "What else?"

Humming, I thought over other things. "I haven't done it in years; not since junior high; but I really miss curling up by the fire with a cozy blanket and a good book to read. It's cliche, but it's cliche for a reason; it's the best thing to do ever."

Alice giggled again. "You like to read?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "I _love_ reading! I've read all my life, any genre. Reading is a lot like dreaming; you step into another world where anything can happen."

Alice looked away before looking back at me with that look in her eye. "What's your favourite book?"

…

"Romeo and Juliet." I replied, watching her just as closely.

Something flashed behind her eyes once again and she seemed to get tense. "You're a reader; usually being musical or having a passion for music goes hand in hand with that. Are you?" I slowly nodded. "What kind?"

I cleared my throat, also tensing up. "Classical."

Alice leaned forward, looking like she was about to explode. "Do you play?"

A shake of the head. "I took piano lessons when I was little, but I was no good and gave up-"

Alice launched off the boulder, blurring back and forth in the clearing as she paced, rambling. "I knew it! But…but Edward said… He said no." She turned to look at me. "He said _no!_ I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen, he kept saying no and that he would know _his Bella in any form_ and went on and on about how impossible it was and how absurd I was sounding. _I understand rejection hurts and this is how you're coping with it,_" Her voice mimicked his perfectly as she tugged at her hair. "_Saving yourself heartache by convincing yourself that it's not the 'real' Bella so she's not 'really' turning you down._ And he was so smug about it." She hissed, her eyes black. "But I knew it. The day you arrived I knew it was _you_…your mannerisms... How kind you were to Renesmee. Robyn loathes children."

My eyes widened as everything she was speedily saying finally caught up. She…she knew…?

She was all the way on the other side of the clearing, with the thunder booming over head, and the rain pelting everything around us, creating noise, but I could still hear her perfectly. "Prove it. Please." Her voice was desperate. "I need to know it's not just in my head; that _I_ haven't done this like Edward said. Prove he's wrong. _Please._" She begged.

My chest tightened as her ebony eyes filled with tears that would never fall. How was I going to prove it to her though? How could I show her I really was the real Bella? I'd have to say something only the real Bella _would_ know; but what? I couldn't exactly name friends from school, seeing as Robyn already figured that out. Nor could I explain why I moved down here again, since that was pretty obvious because Robyn had spoken to Renee.

Robyn also already knew about Victoria. She knew all about the deal with the Volturi. She knew my favourite colours, movies, books, and anything else by living in my house and in my room.

What could I say?

I didn't have any secrets that only me and her would know! I couldn't prove _anything_!

I was about to tell her as much and have a fit when I thought of something.

It didn't have to be secrets or things _about_ me. It could be things I've said to her over the years I knew her, or random things that happened, something memorable that she'd remember though.

"Alright." I slapped my hands on my knees. I'd start from the beginning, telling her everything I could think of until it was enough. "Edward almost attacked me my very first day, and ran off to Alaska for a week after that." Alice eyes it up, but I knew I'd need more. "When he came back, he tried to avoid me often, but we had biology together so he had to talk to me." Oh! I know. "Up until the van accident." Alice nodded again. "Tyler lost control because it was icy and I didn't see him coming until it was too late." Hm. Edward could have told Robyn these things though.

I'd have to think of something that involved Alice, where she would know if she told Robyn or not.

"You were the first Cullen to come back when you all moved away." Alice froze again, biting her lip in anticipation.

"More." She replied.

Details, details…

"You thought I was trying to kill myself by jumping off the cliff. I told you how I saw Jake's friends doing it and wanted to try myself." I bit my lip. "You stole a yellow Porsche in Italy when we raced off to save Edward from the Volturi… I asked you to bite me on the plane."

Alice's face broke out in joy. "Yes! That's right."

I got excited too, bouncing on the boulder and continued on, not even realizing Alice began pacing and speaking lowly again. "Your vision in the hotel, when James was chasing us; it was of the ballet studio. I left you and Jasper to try and save my mom even though she wasn't there. The night before was the first time you and I talked about how you change into a vampire."

Alice's pacing caught my eye and I frowned, watching her pull on her hair still as she furiously muttered to herself.

Blurring down from the boulder, I raced over to her, lightly gripping her shoulders to keep her from pacing. "Alice. Alice, calm down!" I said as she continued to ramble in a quiet whisper, her eyes flashing around wildly. "Alice!" I yelled, over her rambling and the thunder and the rain.

Her golden eyes snapped to mine, filling with warmth and love. "Bella…" She cooed, smiling softly up at me. How good it felt to be called by my real name from one of them again... Her small, pale hands came up, cupping my cheeks. "My kind, loving, compassionate, polite, sweet, sweet Bella." It wasn't as shocking as the first time, but that faint, phantom heartbeat was definitely there again. _My Bella._ "My funny, smart, beautiful Bella…"

My arms encircled her waist as I hugged her tightly to me. Alice was trembling in my arms as hers tightened around my neck, hugging me close. "I missed you. I missed you so much, Bella. He wouldn't listen; I tried to tell him something was wrong, but he wouldn't listen. I tried looking for you but I-I just didn't know how to start. I didn't know what happened - I still don't! I couldn't look. I couldn't find you not matter how hard I tried. I didn't even know _how_ to look. I'm so sorry. I'm _so_ sorry, Bella. I should have tried harder; should have found you sooner." She sighed into my shoulder. "I missed you so much."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, burying my face in the crook of Alice's neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent. "I've missed you too."

It was quiet before Alice mumbled over the rain. "And you're comfortable knowing about my feelings?"

Alice was still shaking and dry sobbing as I turned my head to murmur my feelings for her-

The air was knocked from my lungs as I sailed back across the clearing, rolling and landing crumpled at the base of a tree. I heard a gasp and lifted my face from the earth to look at what the hell just happened because I was so lost and disoriented.

A tall, dark skinned girl, with long black hair, and dark eyes that looked black from here, stood where I had previously been. Her extremely well toned arms circled around Alice protectively as she glared at me over her shoulder where a tattoo stood out in black ink.

Alice's eyes were wide as she looked up at the girl. "Leah! What are you doing?"

Leah looked down curiously, seeming confused. "You're not crying…are you not hurt? I… I thought she was attacking you? Bella said… she said that you might be in danger; that a red eyed vamp was luring you out here alone…" She trailed off, confused. "She told me to get you, keep you safe."

Alice frowned and they both looked back over at me, freezing as they did so.

My black eyes fixed on the dark arms holding Alice.

_My_ Alice.

A snarl broke free as my lip curled back over my fangs. Leah didn't even have time to yelp before I tackled her to the ground, winding my fist back.

**XxXxXx**

**Well, take two of chapter nine.**

**I like this better than the one I posted last week…last week? Two weeks ago maybe? Mreh.**

**Review, though. I'd greatly appreciate it.**

**Scold Bella for over reacting…**

**Poor Leah. Only trying to help. **

**Damn Robyn. Sneaky bitch.**

**-Paige.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Rated: T.

Author: Paige Turner.

Summary: AU. '…I looked down at the lifeless body pooled at my feet, not surprised it didn't have a heartbeat. But…where the hell was mine?' Takes place just before graduation in New Moon. Alice/Bella.

BELLA POV

"Bella, don't!" Alice's voice pleaded. I stared down at Leah underneath me, her eyes wide in surprise at my speed. Said eyes really looked brown this close up, not black like I used to think. Her hair was getting longer since the last time I saw her as well, almost as long as mine, splayed out around her getting soaked by the rain. My snarl slowly started to fade, but she made the mistake of taking that as her shot.

Her hands shot up and against my shoulders, shoving me off of her and a few feet back. I snarled again, jumping to my feet and charged at her. She didn't have time to do much of anything other than brace herself, gasping as my hands grabbed her, spinning around and launching her off into the trees. She growled before shooting back out of them seconds later, her fist slamming against my gut and then her elbow on my back as I doubled over. With a hiss, I grabbed her legs and yanked up, flipping her over onto her stomach on the ground. "She's mine." I growled into her ear, kneeling on her back.

Leah reached up, gripping the shoulders of my shirt and flipped me over onto the ground a few feet away, sliding through the wet grass as the rain continued to pour down on us. Snarling, I blurred to my feet and charged at the girl as she got back up too.

Alice met me half way though, her palm on my chest to hold me back while the other came up on Leah's to hold her back while she growled. "Leah, stop; you're making this worse." She yelled.

Both of us were still trying to reach around and get one another and I was surprised Alice was able to hold the two of us back, though she wasn't quite steady. "I'll kill you, mongrel." I hissed, baring my teeth as I reached out at her.

Leah swatted my hand away with a louder growl. "I'd like to see you try, leech."

"Guys, stop!" Alice growled herself, her eyes turning shades darker quickly. She was struggling now, her arms shaking as we both pushed harder to get at one another. "Bella, please," She whispered, her arms giving.

Jerking forward, I wrapped my arms around the small pixie's waist, pulling her close into me as I spun out of Leah's charge. Leah quickly turned and was about to charge again, but Alice was now, unintentionally, a shield and the wolf paused. "Why are you defending her, Alice? She tried to kill you."

Alice shook her head, leaning back into me. "She was hugging me, Leah. Bella wouldn't hurt me."

Leah looked at the two of us blankly. "Bella is the one that sent me out here-" She broke off, her head cocking to the side. "Hold on, one damn second. Since when does Bella have a twin?"

"I don't." I replied, my voice still cold and hard as I glared at her. She glared right back. "Robyn sent you out here. I'm Bella,"

"I'm confused." Leah muttered, running her hand down her face.

Nodding, Alice looked up at me. "That would make two of us. How… how?"

"I know the who, the where, the when, and the what. I'm still working on the why and the how." My shoulders slumped as I sighed deeply, resting my forehead on Alice's shoulder. "This is all very…complicated."

Alice placed her hands over mine that were clasped on her stomach, humming quietly. "Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you come find us afterwards?"

"I did," I replied, stepping back and running my hands through my hair in frustration. "Right after I figured out what was going on and got what little control over things that I could, I came back up here with the boys. I found Robyn, as a human, in my kitchen. Edward must have smelled us or something though, because he swept her right off into his car and raced away. I had to keep my distance after that, my thirst was… it was bad, and I couldn't risk hurting Charlie or anyone else here in Forks. And now here I am."

"But why didn't you tell me? When you first showed up the other day? I would have-" Alice began.

"Would have what?" I interrupted. "Would have believed me? The girl you knew to be Robyn just straight out tells you that she's really me, Bella, without any proof, when the girl you believed to be me was standing in the other room. I couldn't prove it, not then. Frankly, I'm lucky you believe me now. A few little pieces of information here and there; stuff she could have figured out had she just asked."

Alice's fingers touched my chin, lifting my ducked face up to meet her eyes that were burning. "I would have believed you, Bella. I know you, not matter what you look like, what you sound like, no matter what; I know you."

A slow, hesitant smile tugged at my lips, my fingers hooking in the belt loops of her jeans. Leah cleared her throat, breaking me from whatever spell Alice constantly had me under, and brought both our attention to the young wolf. "This is great and all, but can I just say…huh?" She shook her head, wiping away the rain that was pouring down it. "I don't understand; I'm still a little new to the whole supernatural and all that. You're Bella," I nodded. "And Bella's really this other chick…Robyn?"

"Yes," Alice replied.

"And somehow she switched bodies with you and took your place here, tricking us all into believing it was still you." Leah finished with furrowed brows. I nodded once again. "Well, certainly never a dull moment here in Forks, is there? Why do you look like you again?" She asked.

My shoulders rose and fell in a shrug as I shoved my hands back into my pockets, looking down at the ground. "Ivan and I think it is my shield; it protected at least a little bit of me right at the beginning, protected itself so that I still had it, and ever since then, as it grows stronger, her little spell or whatever it is, is growing weaker. Losing its effects, and I'm reverting back to my original self."

"So we can prove that you're you." Alice beamed. "Everyone can see it's you."

I frowned, shaking my head. "They can also see Robyn is Bella. She's been here longer, without me around. They're totally convinced that she's me, and even if we do tell them everything, they will assume that I, Robyn, am using my mind manipulation gift on you and them to make you see me as Bella." I sighed again. "There's too many loop holes; I need to somehow convince them I'm me; but I can't outright do that. They need to figure it out themselves; they need to find me."

Her frown returned as she clasped her hands behind her back, pacing in front of me and Leah, who had taken to leaning against one of the trees for cover from the content pouring rain. "Well that shouldn't be too hard; Robyn doesn't act like you. Not all the time, at least. The things she says, she does, how she does it… sometimes it's things you'd never do or say. I've seen some of their confusion; I've been waiting for them so we could do something. I couldn't do it alone; there was too much unknown."

"Dickward is going to be a problem." Leah piped up from under the tree. Her smirk never faded as I raised an eyebrow at her, and she shrugged innocently. "What? The guy is a jerk; I call them as I see them. My point is, you're already on his list. He's going to be watching you. He's been trying to get rid of you for a while now; this could be all he needs, and I don't know about Alice, but I can't sing the ABC's for however long it takes."

Pursing my lips, I closed my eyes, feeling a tingle in my head. "Not a problem."

Both Alice and Leah gasped, their eyes widening. "I can feel it, your shield." Alice said, her voice full of wonder as she smiled up at me.

Leah grimaced. "Creepy; can't you be, like, a silent and undetectable presence? I can… feel you in my head."

Laughing, I held my hands up at the girl. "Sorry, that's the best I can do."

"Great…" She muttered sarcastically.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

The waves crashed against the rocky wall of the cliff down below our feet, over and over again. Rushing out into the sea, then swooping back in to crash up against the rocks once more. Back and forth, back and forth. It was hypnotic; so calming and tranquil, the sounds, the smells, the sight of it all. You could easily get lost staring at it.

The sky was dark still, the stars no longer out, the clouds mostly gone and clear from the sky. But it was lighting up, over the water and horizon, far off away, the sun was close to peeking over. Enough that the small patch of sky way down there was purple, turning pink and ever so slowly spreading towards us. A sight to behold; the first sunrise I'd watch since turning. Things seemed almost blissful.

Leah had left, returned back to the Cullen mansion to check in with the pack so they wouldn't get suspicious and come looking for her. Alice and I had waved her off, and the small pixie took my hand to lead me out to this cliff. She wanted to talk more, before we had to head back to the others and put up that charade. She wanted time with the real Bella before then, and so I indulged her. Anything she asked, I would have done or answered. I couldn't say no, and I think she knew it. Even when I was human, she'd get this little glint in her eye whenever I agreed, begrudgingly, to something I clearly didn't like. It made her happy that I was willing to do something I disliked, just to make her happy.

She just never knew to what extent. Neither did I, before. Too distracted. Too human.

"So, Renesmee is… well, your… your daughter." She said, hesitantly as she looked up at me.  
The two of us sat on the edge of the cliff, our legs dangling over the side as we waited for the sun. I took in a deep lungful of the ocean water, the trees, and earth. "Yes,"

Alice waited two beats before cocking her head to the side. "Yes? That's it?"

"What?" I asked, amused.

She rolled her eyes. "Well elaborate; how do you feel about that? What do you think of her? Do you have questions about her?"

Sighing, I looked back up at the sky, feeling my eyes darken. "I hate that Robyn took that from me. I hate even more that she has been acting as the mother of my child for this long; raising her, holding her, talking to her, caring for her. I hate that I haven't been here for Renesmee, that she doesn't know I am her mom, and how much I love her. I hate that she doesn't know me." Clearing my throat, I rolled my shoulders and clenched my fists a few times. "But, I love her. Very much. And her name; I'm thankful to whoever came up with it. She so very smart and advanced at such a young age, and gifted like us. She's sweet and polite, friendly and reserved. She has my eyes. She has a part of me in her, even though I wasn't here. I'm so relieved… so glad that she didn't pick up anything from Robyn whatsoever. Not anything that I can see, at least."

With a small smile, Alice bumped her shoulder against mine. She giggled, shaking her head as I glanced curiously down at her. "She's so much like you, you wouldn't believe. Her mannerisms, the things she says. Edward is in there too," She made a face. "But she's so much like you it almost hurt before you got back."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, holding her tight to me with a frown. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

"It wasn't your fault, Bella. Not at all. I'm sorry I couldn't find you." She whispered.

A moment of silence passed before I broke it, shaking off the heavy atmosphere. "So, how is everyone else? Everything is kind of tense right now, what with the Volturi, but before that. How was everyone? What have you all been up to?"

Biting her lip, Alice shrugged. "They've been good. It's been kind of dramatic since you left… actually, it's been quite dramatic since you moved here. Boredom doesn't exist around you, does it?" Alice laughed and I smirked, shaking my head. "There was graduation, with the threat of Victoria and her newborn army over our heads. Things weren't quite as tense, though, Jasper kept things pretty level. Emmett was excited though; and that seemed to ease everyone. He always knows how to unwind people; so him and Jasper together, I would go as far as to say things were peaceful around here during those days. But the Volturi coming here, the threat there… it's too big for them."

"It is… frightening." I murmured, shaking the thoughts from my mind.

Alice shrugged, her smile strained. "Carlisle doesn't think there will be a fight; all of this is just precaution. He's confident that he can reason with Aro and show him that Renesmee isn't an Immortal Child."

My brows furrowed. "Why would he think she is one to begin with?"

Alice raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?" I shook my head. "She glows in the sunlight. Not quite a sparkle, but definitely noticeable. Another vampire saw and ran off to tell Aro. There is a strict law against Immortal Children; kids' minds haven't developed enough for them to understand the rules of our society; how to not expose ourselves."

"That's… a good point, actually." I said, somewhat surprised. "Who would put a child through that pain of changing in the first place?"

Alice shrugged. "Hard to say."

We sat in silence again, looking out into the water. Most of the sky was pink now, the trees, cliffs, ground, everything bathed in a red hue. I smiled, closing my eyes and awaited the warmth of the sun.

"Bella?" Alice asked. I hummed in response and I felt her shift beside me, and a moment later her hand, now warm to me, rested on my own. "You never replied to my question."

"Which one?" I asked curiously, my brows furrowing.

She paused a moment. "About my feelings. Are you comfortable?"

My eyes whipped open as my head snapped down, looking at our hands. "Oh," I said, dumbly. I glanced up at Alice, meeting her golden eyes. It was so easy to get lost in their depths, endless pools of molten gold, swallowing me whole. Her thick, dark lashes batted against her pale skin with every blink. She chewed her lip, anxiously perhaps, as she stared back at me; awaiting her answer. Her silky dark hair was no longer up in its styled chaos, the rain having wrecked the style. Instead it was down, brushing against her chin and hanging in her eyes. "I am. Comfortable, I mean."

Her beaming smile was blinding as she grinned at me, joy and hope filling her eyes. "Bella, I… I don't even know what to say. I'm so glad; I couldn't imagine losing you twice. Any more distance would kill me."

"You'll never lose me again." I promised, looking into her eyes seriously. "I don't know exactly what I'm feeling. It's new, different from when I was human, but kind of the same. Stronger. More clear. All I know is that when I'm not with you, when I'm away from you… it hurts. My chest aches, like someone ripped off a chunk of me and took it, leaving a big empty space. I would sooner part with my arm or leg. But when I'm with you, I feel whole. Complete. Happy. I swear I can feel my heart beat again when you smile at me." I took a deep breath, smiling. Alice's eyes widened in surprise as she stared at me, her face blank, like a doe caught in the headlights. It was actually almost funny to see. "All I know for certain is that I'm yours, because I can't even fathom the thought of being with someone else. And you're mine, because my entire being screams it at me whenever someone else gets near you. Leah was lucky you could stop me, because I couldn't stop myself no matter how hard I tried." I mumbled, feeling guilt and shame as I thought back to the scuffle.

"I don't believe you would have really hurt Leah, Bella. You're too kind, you wouldn't have been able to." Alice said firmly, squeezing my hand. "You would have stopped before then."

Forcing a smile, I nodded and sighed, looking up at the sun that finally peeked over the horizon. "So, what does this mean? Between us now." I asked.

"Whatever you want." Alice replied. "I've learnt to take what I can get from you, and be happy with anything."

My eyes lifted and turned to her, a gasp escaping my lips as the sun's light bathed us in its glow and warmth. Like thousands upon thousands of diamonds embedded in her skin, Alice sparkled in the light. A priceless, perfect gem. A glittering goddess. And she was mine.

"All of it. I want it all; the good, the bad, happy moments and sad ones. Everything. My forever, with you."

Alice leaned forward, resting her forehead against mine as a sweet, loving smile tugged at her lips. "I was hoping you'd say that." She whispered before closing the tiny gap between us and capturing my lips in a searing kiss.

XXxxXXxxXX

Smiling nervously, Alice squeezed my hand one more time before letting it go and dancing into the house. Most everyone had returned from their hunting trips again, and were holed up in one of the many, many rooms in the mansion. Every coven each had their own room, whether it was a guest bedroom, Carlisle's study, the living room, basement, etc.

"And where have you been?" Scott's booming voice asked as I rounded a corner, making me jump. He had a twinkle in his eye and a knowing grin on his face, while he wiggled his eyebrows. I raised one of mine, watching him lean in closer and sniff me.

I made a face and shoved his shoulder, taking a step back. "Creepy, Scott! Don't sniff me. It's weird." I growled, glaring at him.

He crowed out a laugh, shaking his head at me. "Atta girl!" He whispered quietly, slapping my shoulder. What on earth was he… Oh. Oh, no. Could he smell Alice on me? "All over you." He uttered with a grin, confirming my suspicions.

"I suppose I'm off to take a shower, then." I muttered, huffing as I made my way up the first set of stairs and to one of the spare bedrooms. A few bags of my things from the mall was on the single bed in there and I rifled through it, grabbing a pair of black sweats and a white tank top. Blurring off to the bathroom across the hall, I turned on the hot water and waited for the room to fill with steam before stripping down and hopping in. The spray of the water helped ease some of the stress kinks in my back and shoulders, and I sighed, leaning against the wall.

So much weight had been lifted mere hours ago.

Alice knew.

She knew and was going to help me.

And she felt the same way about me.

Me!

A grin tugged at my lips, my ego and heart swelling. Me, and not Robyn. She saw straight through Robyn's rouse, unaffected by her dazzling ways. Unlike Edward…

What would Edward do when he found out the truth? How would he react? And would he expect me to be his still?

A rumble of a growl built in my chest until I smothered it.

I was not his. Only Alice's.

"This is going to get so much worse before it gets better." I uttered to myself. There would be so much drama; especially with Renesmee in the picture. Would he try and take her from me? Isn't that what parents did when they split up; fight over who gets the kids? Or would it be like my situation; Renesmee only seeing one of us on holidays and summers, and living with the other full time. I couldn't picture doing that to her, or to Edward. I may not have loved him in the romantic sense, but he still meant something to me. I couldn't take his daughter away.

But I most certainly would not let him take her from me, either.

Alice's face entered my mind and calmed me down. I wouldn't have to do this alone; I had her, her and the boys. And when the rest of the Cullens knew the truth, I would have them as well. We'd work all this out, and walk away stronger and closer than before.

Right?

XXxxXXxxXX

Humming to myself, I wandered down the hall to toss my towel in with the laundry that had yet to start.

The hairs on the back of my neck prickled and I tensed, feeling someone's eyes on me. I spun around, coming face to face with two pairs of golden eyes and a set of chocolate brown ones. An automatic smile slipped onto my face as I gazed down into Renesmee's eyes. "Hello, sweetie."

"You've got a tattoo!" Renesmee said in excitement, twirling behind me and lifting my shirt.

My brows furrowed as I distractedly glanced at Robyn and Carlisle, turning my head to try and see. "What? Where?"

"Right here!" She giggled, pointing to my lower back.

I felt like a dog chasing my tail as I turned and turned, straining to see it. I could barely get a glance of just the smallest mark of black ink on my skin and I gasped. "What? A… a tramp stamp?" I had been walking around all this time, these few years, with a tramp stamp? And none of the guys told me? They were so dead!

"It is most certainly not a… tramp stamp." Robyn snarled, getting defensive. "They're tribal markings dated back to… I-I mean… it looks like a, um, tribal tattoo thing." She finished, staring wide eyed at Carlisle who was looking at her curiously. "I've seen it in text books in History. And it isn't trampy, it's beautiful." She glared at me.

"If you'll excuse me," Carlisle said, glancing once more at me and then Robyn. He hesitated before blurring off down the stairs he had just come up.

Once he left, Robyn growled lowly at me, seething under the surface. "I see what you're doing. Clever girl, but it won't work. I won't slip up next time."

"I don't know what you mean, Bella." I shot back in a sickly sweet voice, batting my eyelashes. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, turning her back to me as she walked back down the hall. "What does it mean, anyway?" I called after her, picking Renesmee up into my arms.

"Blood dancer." She growled before disappearing.

Renesmee looked up at me, burrowing deeper in my arms. "How did she know? Why didn't you know?"

I chuckled, smiling at her and watched as her own smile lit up her face. "You're very astute, you know that?"

"What's astute mean?" She asked.

Chewing on my lip, I gave it a thought and nodded my head. "Tell you what; if you can wait just a little while, I'll let you ask all the questions you want and give you all the answers I can. How's that?" She thought on it, her little brows furrowing before she nodded. "Right," I said, shifting her weight and headed for the stairs as well. "Now; how does the tattoo look?"

She giggled before lifting her warm little hand to my cheek, filling my mind with the image of it.

XXxxXXxxXX

… Not much to say, really. Other than the most enormous apology ever for leaving this story for so long. Almost unforgivable.

But, like I've said before; I won't abandon and give up on these stories. If you give me time, months and months if need be, I will finish them all.

So good news for those of you who haven't given up on me yet, eh? :D

The whole tattoo thing; it's very old and, I imagine, very painful to get, back when Robyn was human? Makes you wonder just how old she is, doesn't it, who she was when she was human? And I see no reason why tattoos should just disappear when turned into a vampire.

Review and whatnot, ideas on this would be GREATLY appreciated. I've got a general idea for how the rest will go, but that's basic. Bones. Skeleton chapters. I need some meat.

How very creepy.

-Paige. :D 


End file.
